


В цепких лапах

by Riakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Character Death, Drama, Family Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Xenophilia, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Вас интересуют что будет дальше? Или хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)https://twitter.com/Riakon3У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:https://vk.com/riakon_pornА так же есть дискорд для болтовни:https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX





	1. Chapter 1

Свежий лёгкий ветерок путает прядки, заставляя маленького Верга щуриться и старательно сдувать их с глаз. Вокруг так зелено и ярко, что он то и дело увлекается погонями за бабочками или птицами, и весело смеётся раскидывая руки в стороны и поднимая лицо к яркому летнему солнцу.

Смех брата вторит ему, разносясь по округе и теряясь среди деревьев. Мама улыбается, глядя то на него, то на гоняющегося за бабочками Данте, и снова пытается пригладить непослушные, сбивающиеся и путающиеся волосы осторожно расправляя их кончиками пальцев, когда они поочерёдно подбегают к ней то в поисках одобрения и внимания.

— Мам, мам, смотри что я для тебя нашёл! — радостно восклицает младший брат, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте, и протягивая бархатистый чёрно-красный цветок с сияющими глазами.

— Какой ты молодец, Данте, — кивает она, и рыжие волосы закрывают лицо завесой на мгновенье до того, как мама убирает их наверх и пытается закрепить за ухом, — спасибо.

По её губам соскальзывает нежная улыбка, и под рёбрами Верга взрывается чувство зависти, начиняя внутренности колкой, но слабой болью. Ему знакомо это чувство, но никогда прежде Верг не ревновал маму к брату — только игрушки, которые они делили пополам, да и те недолго, оттого такое сильное чувство сбивает с толку.

«Меня тоже нужно похвалить!» — уверенно думает он, глядя на то, как мама крутит в пальцах тонкий стебелёк с удивительно ярким чёрно-алым цветком, и срывается с места и направляясь туда, откуда Данте принёс свой подарок.

— Осторожнее, сын! — голос матери рассыпается эхом, но продолжает звучать в его голове, когда Верг перепрыгивает через мелкие препятствия вроде опавших ветвей или проглядывающих корней, умело продвигаясь вглубь леса.

Те мелкие, но очень приметные цветы, один из которых добыл Данте, находятся почти сразу, вот только этого определённо недостаточно. Принести то же самое, это как пытаться впечатлить тем, что ты можешь посчитать цифры до ста и назвать все цвета радуги — трудно, но не так порадует как нечто новое.

Новая игрушка Вергу всегда нравится больше, чем вторая такая же, вот и он, с невероятным упорством продвигается в чащу леса, пытаясь отыскать нечто другое, но по-прежнему достойное его мамы. Такое, чтобы она мягко улыбнётся ему, погладит по голове и скажет, что он тоже молодец, и гордится им.

Да, Вергу определённо нужно нечто более впечатляющее, чем то, что будет дубликатом подарка младшего. Нужно нечто такое... такое...

Мысли путаются, Верг теряется, даже не в силах точно сказать что именно ему нужно, чтобы оказаться лучше, внимательнее, чтобы выделиться на фоне своего младшего брата так, чтобы мама больше никогда их не путала даже ненароком.

Взгляд цепляется за высокое дерево на поляне, которое возвышается над окружающими и становится особенно тщательно изученным в поисках цветка, когда его привлекает странный отблеск. Верг щурится, выставляет ладонь как козырёк, чтобы свет не слепил и снова всматривается, пытаясь убедиться — не показалось ли? 

Голова качается вправо, влево, Верг вновь полуприкрывает глаза, и отблеск — тот самый, что так похож на солнечный лучик, тот направлен чуть в сторону, снова на несколько мгновений лишает возможности видеть. Будто сокрытая среди листьев драгоценность, за которой стоит отправиться во что бы то ни стало.

Верхние ветки слишком высоко, и приходиться подпрыгивать, чтобы зацепиться за них, и подтянуться на чистом упрямстве не разжимая ладоней и стискивая зубы.

«Она похвалит меня», — думает Верг и это добавляет решимости, когда он пытается носком зацепиться за ствол дерева, чтобы, наконец, оседлать ветку. Трюк удаётся не сразу, но Верг весьма упрям — по-ослиному, как пошутила бы мама — хотя, он в жизни не видел ослов и точно не знает насколько строптивы эти звери. Но маме он верит беззаветно, почти отчаянно.

«И улыбнётся, когда увидит, что я ей принёс». — так же твёрдо уверяется маленький Верг.

Всего-то и нужно, как забраться повыше и протянуть руку, и, к своей гордости, он ползёт по стволу вверх не хуже белки. Совсем уверенный в том, что там, на самом верху его долгожданный приз, Верг бесстрашно продолжает свой путь, даже когда одна нога срывается по скользкой коре, заставляя повиснуть на руках.

Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё самую малость, осталось лишь руку протянуть, и вот он — приз! Награда, которая будет слаще всего, что только доводилось пробовать в своей жизни! Радостная, довольная мамина улыбка и благосклонность, что он жаждет получить, заключены в маленьком яйце. Скорлупа, покрытая мелкими тёмно-синими чешуйками дразняще светится в свете полуденного солнца.

— Ну же, — бормочет Верг, протягивая к нему руку и изо всех сил тянется, силясь сделать невозможное — вырасти на пару дюймов за время, которое он пытается достать до будущего трофея.

Пальчики соскальзывают по воздуху почти что касаясь нагретого солнцем яйца в крохотном, просвечивающем гнезде, мощно укреплённом на ветке. Сочетание хрупкости переплетения тонких веток, что не защищает от ветра и нерушимости содержимое на ветке не волнует Вергилия до тех самых пор, пока он не понимает — длины его рук не хватает, а того, что он стоит на самых носочках слишком мало, чтобы сократить расстояние до требующегося. Ему нужно ещё, нужно ближе, нужно...

Всего один рывок, чтобы Верг распластывается на опасно скрипящей под его весом ветке и подползает к самому краю.

Птицы вокруг смолкли, ветер стих, но Верг даже не замечает этого, уверенно подбираясь, чтобы всё-таки вынуть загадочно переливающееся яйцо из гнезда.

«Большие мальчики не боятся», — думает Верг, и кивает, проговаривая слова Данте вслух, чтобы придать им веса:

— Большие мальчики не боятся, — едва слышным шёпотом повторяет он твёрдо, и пальцы, наконец, смыкаются на озарённом солнцем полночно-синем яйце.

Оно холодное, как ни странно, хотя вокруг тепло, а солнышко печёт так, что мама с утра мазала их с Данте носы, чтобы те не начали чесаться и шелушиться из-за пригревающего света. Сперва даже кажется, что оно обжигает, но прохлада быстро становится приятной вспотевшей ладошке Верга, который медленно тянет руку к себе.

Устрашающий птичий крик прямо над головой, в опасной от него близости заставляет вцепиться в ветку покрепче.

«Мне не страшно», — повторяет про себя Верг, когда медленно поднимает глаза.

Там, прямо над ним нависает, хлопая необъятными, тяжёлыми крыльями чёрная птица. Её перья того же оттенка, что и чешуйки яйца, а клюв настолько огромный, что, кажется, может раздробить череп всего за мгновенье, а то и меньше.

— Мне не страшно, — выдыхает маленький Верг упрямо, и крик повторяется.

От этого звука внутри всё холодеет и дрожит, а вид длинного, сине-зелёного языка вызывает такое отвращение, что он бессознательно, и пытается отползти по опасно накренившейся ветке назад, пока та не обломилась. Верг даже сам не может сказать, чему страшится этого больше,чем того, что нависшему прямо над ним летучему зверю может прийти в голову мысль о том, что можно напасть, и тогда у него не будет ни единого шанса на спасение.

Стоит лишь сдвинуться на какой-то жалкий дюйм, как хлопанье крыльями удаляется, но едва почувствовавший мимолётное облегчение Верг снова поднимает глаза, как видит стремительно приближающегося хищника. 

От страха мокрые ладони соскальзывают по коре, и он летит вниз бесконечно долго, преследуемый огромным существом, и зная, что сейчас ему точно будет больно. Клюв щёлкает в нескольких дюймах от него, когти смыкаются на ноге, сдавливая её так, что Вергилий кричит от страха, и только прижимает к себе свою драгоценную добычу покрепче, и держится изо всех сил, чтобы не завопить «мама» на потеху младшему брату.

Хлоп. Хлоп. Хлоп.

Огромные крылья помогают набрать высоту, но Верг вдруг расслабляется и видит — земля, она совсем недалеко.

— Отпусти меня, тварь! — кричит он, пытаясь быть угрожающим, страшным, но выходит бестолково и как-то особенно глупо, так что он только пинает покрепче свободной ногой лапу птицы, и дёргается изо всех сил вниз.

Когти соскальзывают по ноге, и вот, он опять летит словно камень, выпавший из рук на краю обрыва, но земля так близко, что уже даже и не страшно расшибиться. И даже рука, сжимающая покатое яйцо не раскрылась, не выпустила свою добычу. Грозное «плюхх» выходит прямо в грязь, где маленькая заводь от ручья собрала в себя сорванные с деревьев листья и мелкую шелуху от коры.

Запах этого спасительного места странный — чуть сладковатый аромат прелых листьев перемешивается с каким-то другим, свежим, чистым, будто ледяная вода ручья может пахнуть. Но если бы могла, то делала бы это именно так, думает Верг, лёжа на спине и глядя в далёкое, синее небо, которое меньше минуты назад было для него ускользающей из пальцев плошкой, обещая скорую гибель.

Светлые волосы быстро пропитываются сыростью и запахом старой травы, разложения, и чего-то ещё, неуловимого. Нужно привести себя в порядок, и, Верг наспех обтирает лицо влажной ладонью, наконец-то осматривая свой драгоценный подарок. Яйцо в ладонях треснуло, но его содержимое не появилось на свет, не выплеснулось. Нет в нём ничего такого, что заставило бы подумать, что подарок испорчен. 

И он, совершенно важный и преисполненный чувства собственного превосходства, преподносит добычу матери, видя, как вместо гордости в её глазах плещется страх и беспокойство.

— Верг! Ты цел?! — восклицает она слишком громко. Её волосы растрепались, в глазах испуг, которого Верг ещё никогда прежде не видел, а дыхание сбито..

— Нашёлся! — радостно кричит Данте, сметая его с ног и роняя на землю, сжимая в стальном захвате своих объятий так, что у любого другого затрещали бы рёбра — у мамы так точно, в этом Верг уверен..

— Нет! — отбрыкивается Вергилий, чувствуя, что кулак сжался крепче нужного, и драгоценное яйцо вот-вот осколками рассыпется в ладони. — Слезь с меня, Данте!

— Ты нашёлся! Мы так переживали! — продолжает кричать младший, и мама садиться совсем рядом, обнимая их обоих.

— Мы так переживали, Верг, — мягко повторяет она, сжимая их в руках крепче обычного, хотя и не с такой безумной силой, как брат. — Никогда больше так не делай! Никогда, хорошо? Я не хочу тебя потерять...

Тон мамы настолько серьёзный, что Верг чувствует — на нём ответственность за их страхи, и стоило подумать дважды, прежде чем лезть на дерево заставляя маму волноваться. Ту ответственность за себя, которую он несёт стоило бы принять раньше. И за чувства других, потому что брат только радостно дрыгает ногами, прижимаясь к нему теснее и отлипать явно не собираясь. 

— Это тебе, — тихо произносит Верг, протягивая руку с зажатым в ней яйцом, но, когда ладони разжимаются, внутри ничего нет.

— Что там, дорогой? — мягко спрашивает мама, и он чувствует, что вот-вот разревётся как трёхлетка.

Сверху раздаётся ужасный птичий крик, и целая стая таких устрашающих тварей летит прямо к ним затевая собой ясное синее небо. Внутри всё путается в тугой клубок, заставляя задержать на миг дыхание и чуть сгорбить плечи при взгляде на стаю вдалеке.

— Возвращаемся, — твёрдо говорит мама, и они с братом кивают. — Бегите домой со всех ног. Так быстро, как только можете.

Тень опускается на лес, но Вергилий бежит вместе с Данте, стараясь быть быстрее, чем ветер. Он смотрит под ноги и не даёт младшему запнуться и оказаться позади, пока сзади их догоняет мама. 

За всем этим он и забывает о том, что потерял свою драгоценность. И лишь когда дверь закрывается, Вергилий делает вдох, признавая то, как беззаветно страшно ему от этих самых птиц.

— Всё хорошо, дорогой, — успокаивающе говорит мама и мягко улыбается, прижимая их с братом к себе, — теперь — всё хорошо. Дома нас никто не тронет, а отец защитит нас ото всего. Не переживай.

— Они такие жуткие, мама, — тихо говорит Вергилий, вжимаясь в неё под изумлённым взглядом брата.

— А я, вот, нисколько не испугался! — хвастливо замечает Данте, и Верг, не в состоянии удержаться, бьёт его кулаком в плечо.

За этой потасовкой он совсем забывает о том, что с ним вообще произошло.

Страх уходит.

Но лишь за тем, чтобы однажды вернуться.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда, ты знаешь, что монстра под кроватью нет, но никак не можешь заставить себя по-настоящему поверить в это. Словно сама тьма сопротивляется такому положению дел, и, стоит только начать думать о том, что в ней ничего нет, как она сгущается, принимает странные формы, набирает вес, которого у неё вообще быть не должно.

В то, что птичья, когтистая лапа не высунется из-под кровати, не вцепиться в лодыжку, и не утащит туда, в непроглядную тьму, где щёлкает тысячи клювов, готовых рвать плоть на части и насыщать ею свои голодные желудки Верг старается поверить неистово, из всех своих сил.

У него плотно зажмурены глаза, он глубоко дышит, считая каждые вдохи и выдохи, и всё пытается вспомнить то утреннее состояние на границе между бодрствованием и фантазиями и провалиться в него, а там уже отдать своё сознание в цепкие лапы сна. 

Под зажмуренными веками летят птичьи стаи. Тяжелые крылья хлопают всё громче, длинные, львиные хвосты бьют по бокам разъярённых существ, а светящиеся желтые глаза похожи на кометы, застрявшие между небом и землёй и в любой момент готовые прийти в разрушительное движение. Их злобный клёкот вливается в уши далёкими, но, постепенно нарастающими отзвуками, и Верг содрогается всем телом, распахивая веки и вглядываясь в черноту неба в оконном проёме.

Как бы он ни силился высмотреть в нём хотя бы одну из тех странных птиц, но их нет, и облегчение даже на мгновенье окутывает его. Всего миг, до того, как твёрдая уверенность в том, что под кроватью притаилась одна из этих тварей не накрывает с головой.

Верг лежит, боясь шелохнуться, опасаясь, что любое движение, даже самый незначительный шорох может заставить чудовище, похожее на смесь птицы и льва вынырнуть из под его лежбища, ухватить за ногу, которую он чуть высунул из-под одеяла, и, раздирая её острыми когтями, обрушит в свой собственный надземный мир. 

Мир, где пахнет медленно умирающими листьями и стылой водой, а в небе чешуйчатые птицы летят, высматривая свою добычу зоркими светящимися глазами.

«Мне не страшно, — уговаривает себя Верг, зажмурившись изо всех сил, — я не маленький, и я не боюсь!»

Вот только даже в темноте под веками появляются очертания синевато-чёрных крыльев, светлые клювы, и он снова таращится в потолок, пытаясь заставить бешено колотящееся сердце прийти в привычный ритм.

Всегда можно разбудить Данте — эта та крохотная мысль, которая, внезапно, утешает. 

Всегда можно прижаться к близнецу, и, слыша гулкое сопение расслабиться, но именно младший впервые заикнулся о том, чтобы они больше не спали в одной постели как малолетки, и теперь Верг чувствует себя не в праве выползать из кровати и проходить жалкий метр до чужой, где наверняка младший видит уже седьмой сон.

Страх сковывает тело, и, наконец, набравшись отчаянного мужества, Верг осторожно спускает ноги вытащим их из-под одеяла, когда слышит это.

Первое движение, которое затаилось прямо под ним, под кроватью. Оно звучит так, словно там змея, но Верг не боится змей. Он уверен, что сможет сдавить ей шею не хуже Геракла, о котором рассказывала им с Данте мама. Вот только медленно движение вменяется на особенный, чуть различимый звук. Так шуршит нечто лёгкое, невесомое, по холодному каменному полу, прикрытому выделанными звериными шкурами.

«Перья», — мгновенно проноситься у Верга в голове, и он подтягивает ноги обратно, прячем их под одеяло, всматриваясь пристальнее в сомкнувшуюся тьму. Сердце в груди начинает колотиться быстрее от обвивающего его страха. Луна скрылась за облаками, и даже тот ясный ответ совсем пропал из виду.

Чернота наполняется странными звуками. К шелесту перьев добавляется медленный перебор, похожий на цокот маленьких зубчиков, которые цепляются за стыки между каменными плитами, помогая чудовищу выбраться из-под кровати на свет божий.

Тихое шуршание заставляет Верга скрючиться, закутаться поплотнее в одеяло, словно этот тёплый кокон сможет его защитить от того, чьи когти щёлкают по каменному полу с каждым тяжелым шагом. Гулкое эхо отражается от стен, давая понять — это не один из тех кошмаров, в которых монстры так тихо, словно у них нет веса. 

Звуки становятся глуше, в то время как шум собственной крови набирает силу, и Верг отчаянно жмурится, не желая открывать глаза и видеть того, кто непрошенным гостем выбрался из самого тёмного угла этой комнаты. Сердце в груди уже стучит так, что уши закладывает, а накрывшийся одеялом с головой Верг чувствует, что у него постепенно кончается воздух, а в глупом, детском укрытии становится всё жарче и жарче.

«Если оно меня убьёт — пускай это будет быстро», — смирение накатывает неожиданно, когда не остаётся больше ни одного пути к победе, и всё, что он может — отчаянно сжаться и вытолкнуть весь воздух из лёгких, позволяя себе принять страшную участь.

Всё тело сотрясает мелкая дрожь, и расслабиться в душном объятии одеяла не удаётся. Страх пеленает ещё крепче, и щелчок клюва, раздающийся прямо над головой никак не вяжется с тем, что пару мгновений спустя, когда Верг, затаив дыхание лежит стянутый одеялом, пленённый и отчаявшийся до спазма в горле, его волос касаются пальцы.

Самые обычные, человеческие пальцы. Они трогают пряди, и чуть ощутимо трогают основания шеи, вынуждая поверить в то, что предыдущий кошмар ему только снился.

Мягкая, расслабляющая ласка, в которой необъятный страх успокаивается медленно, заставляет Верга выдохнуть прерывисто и просто сосредоточиться на нежном прикосновении там, где ему становится приятно тепло, а шею до затылка начинает едва ощутимо покалывать.

Такое частенько случается — ты просыпаешься во сне и не можешь понять где реальность. Верг видит слишком яркие кошмары, чтобы подобное чувство было ему незнакомо, так что теперь он верит — всё это ненастоящее. Это просто не может быть правдой.

Когти, цокающие по полу, шорох перьев, волочащихся за обладателем звучной поступи, пристальный, тяжёлый взгляд, выворачивающий душу наизнанку — ничего из этого нет, да и не было никогда.

Только мягкая рука, которая зарывается пальцами в волосы, и странным образом покалывает кожу, будто ногти слишком длинные, но это тоже приятно.

«Мне показалось» — с облегчением выдыхает маленький Верг, и вскидывается, вскакивает на ноги одним движением, чтобы посмотреть на брата, который решил над ним подшутить. Конечно, ведь, если это не сон, то больше попросту некому, да? 

Даже набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы угрожающе зашипеть: «Данте!» — но в темноте нет его брата.

Перед ним мальчишка с мертвенно-бледным лицом и сливающимися с цветом ночного неба волосами. Всего миг, всего один нечаянный взмах ресниц и этот образ сменяется на совсем другой, не человеческий. 

Тот, который заставляет Вергилия сжаться.

Небольшая птица с мелкими полночно-синими перьями, с острыми когтями и стремительно двигающимся по полу львиным хвостом, выдающим то ли неприязнь, то ли нетерпение. В жёлтых глазах столько злости, что Верг ждёт — она нападёт и ему придётся защищаться, а всё, что он может — отбиваться на кулаках от брата, который хочет с ним поиграть.

— Что ты? Откуда? — отчаянно хриплый вопрос приходится выталкивать из себя, ведь ужас сдавливает горло, вынуждая себя делать вдохи при взгляде на странного монстра.

Тот хлопает крыльями, набирая высоту и протягивает к нему лапу. Появившийся ветер откидывает светлые волосы назад, обдавая его холодом. Чёрный коготь едва ощутимо медленно соскальзывает по щеке, и Верг замирает не зная, стоит ли ему вдохнуть или выдохнуть, и просто притворяется статуей, пока тот неторопливо и осторожно касается кожи острыми как бритва конечностями.

Признаться, Верг ждёт удара мощной лапы. Ждёт, что его оставят без глаза, без щеки, без жизни. Мир вне всего этого кажется ему отвратительно несправедливым, и ужас так стискивает голову, что Верг падает. Сознание покидает его от того, что невозможно больше сделать ни вдоха, а тело нуждается в живительном кислороде. 

Просто перед глазами одна чернота перекрывает другую и Верг падает вперёд, готовясь ко встрече с полом и неизбежной болью.

Удара Верг не помнит, когда утром открывает глаза. Он даже не уверен в том, не было ли всё это сном, ведь когда он просыпается, то, как всегда, лежит в своей кровати, в окно светит солнце, а на щеке нет ничего, что помогло бы убедить его в реальности произошедшего.

«Может быть, это и был сон», — думает Верг, пытаясь понять стоит ли спрашивать о подобном у мамы, или всё-таки это будет уже слишком по-детски, и такой вопрос повеселит её так же, как насмешит брата. А быть поднятым на смех младшим — неприятно, хотя и не так сильно, как видеть чудовищ в своей комнате по ночам.

Ему становится страшно спать, потому что каждый раз, когда он только закрывает глаза, то слышит этот самый звук. 

И слышит его до тех пор, пока отец не дарит ему Ямато.

Кошмары отступают, а Верг заводит привычку спать с мечом на кровати.


	3. Chapter 3

За несколько спокойных месяцев, Верг как-то привыкает к тому, что все терзающие по ночам страхи нереальны, а сны — лишь его собственная неуёмная фантазия, и ничего больше. Он расслабляется, выпускает оружие из рук, всё чаще оставляет Ямато в тренировочном зале, предпочитая самурайскому тяжёлому мечу лёгкий, ученический.

Кошмары не возвращаются, и он спит крепче, расслабленней. Оттого-то пролетающая где-то там, над их домом громкая стая птиц застаёт его врасплох своим клёкотом. Верг подскакивает на кровати словно ужаленный и тревожно всматривается в чернильное небо, вновь опасаясь того, что кошмары вернулись.

«Стоило всё-таки брать Ямато с собой», — проносится у него в голове за долю секунды до того, как он вздрагивает ещё раз, но теперь уже от незримого присутствия в комнате чужака.

— Вот это страх, — восхищённый голос чуть хрипит, немного каркает, и Верг заставляет тело расслабиться, как перед боем. Слишком напуганный кричащими вдали птицами он не сразу подмечает источник звука.

— Данте? — бормочет Верг на грани слышимости, привставая на локтях и внимательно вглядываясь в темноту вокруг, простёртую до самого окна. 

— Скорее Грифф, — глухое фырканье в ответ привлекает внимание Верга к тому, кто говорит так, словно у него в роду были птицы, однако, чтобы его обнаружить, голову приходиться поднять повыше. 

На столбике кровати сидит невысокий, тощий мальчишка с невероятным удобством устроившийся на узкой поверхности одной из внушительных стоек, от которых над Вергилием протянуты полосы ткани, словно в палантине.

«Как у принцессы», — подкалывает его время от времени Данте, когда забегает в комнату, однако Верг даже не пытается объяснить — ночью ему так страшно, как будто есть хоть один шанс, что снова появятся птицы, что высмотрят его с высоты и разделаются с ним. И потому вместо ответа Верг равнодушно пожимает плечами, не снисходя до оправданий, которых ждёт от него младший.

Ну да, как у принцессы и что с того?

— Твоего брата здесь нет, маленький Спарда, — хмыкает мальчишка, качая головой и улыбается, скалясь так, словно у него тоже невероятно острые зубы.

— А ты ещё кто такой? — фыркает Вергилий, садясь на кровати и глядя на незнакомца настороженно.

У существа, назвавшегося Гриффом, полночно-синие волосы и мертвенно-бледная кожа. Его жёлтые глаза неприятно светятся в темноте, и даже странно как Верг сумел не сразу его приметить во мраке комнаты, а узкое лицо выделяется так, будто это птичий клюв. Отвратительное зрелище пробирает до самых костей и он внутренне содрогается, и эта дрожь становится «гусиной кожей» — словно у него самого выдернули мелкие перья, оставляя беззащитным неприкрытое тело.

— О, едва ли это имеет значение, — хмыкает мальчишка и подпирает лицо ладонью, и глядит тоже по-птичьи — не моргая.

«У него когти», — мгновенно впадает в ступор Верг, при взгляде на пальцы, увенчанные острыми изогнутыми внутрь жёсткими ногтевыми пластинами. Рука не просто смотрится так, как будто её обтянули необычной перчаткой. Нет, он уверен — эти суставчатые пальцы, выделяющиеся фаланги и острые когти и есть часть чужой плоти. 

Устрашающей и опасной.

— Точно, — спокойно соглашается Верг, подтягивая ноги ближе и скрывая дрожь в голосе за напускной бравадой, как это обычно делает перепуганный Данте, — не имеет. Незваные гости никому не по нраву, так что проваливай из моего дома.

— А иначе? — тонкие, но длинные, словно нарисованные до самых висков брови приходят в движение, а немигающий взгляд светящихся жёлтых глаз гипнотизирует. В нём повисло насмешливое любопытство, перемешанное с вызовом, которое всегда идёт в комплекте с таким вопросом.

В увлекательно светящихся глаза оказывается чрезвычайно сложно не смотреть, отвернуться или сделать вид, будто рассматриваешь что-то несколько в стороне.

Они притягивают к себе — вертикальные зрачки двигаются совсем не так, как у людей, и Верг заворожён этим омерзительным зрелищем настолько, что даже подаётся вперёд. В ответ на его движение те смыкаются в узкие полоски, деля радужку на две ровные части, и заставляя прийти в себя.

— Иначе я выставлю тебя сам, — твёрдо отзывается Вергилий, находя свой учебный меч взглядом за доли секунды.

Тот лежит совсем близко, кажется, только руку протяни, отвлекая врага на мгновенье, а после уже незнакомцу точно не поздоровиться, ведь Вергу прекрасно известно что он может сделать всего одним ученическим мечом.

Они с Данте постоянно задирают друг друга, предпочитая это оружие любому иному, просто так, чтобы выяснить кому из них удаётся лучше. 

«Жаль, что это не Ямато», — впервые появляется мысль, когда в голове выстраивается простой путь как можно добраться до оружия, чтобы изгнать незваного гостя, от вида которого ужас стискивает его горло.

— Я бы посмотрел на это, маленький Спарда, — вальяжно кивает чуть заметно Грифф, и уже через неуловимое мгновенье оказывается сверху, придавливая к кровати всем своим телом не случившегося соперника.

Верг успевает лишь хлопнуть ресницами и заметить огромные крылья, которые обдают волной воздуха прежде, чем желтоглазый незнакомец вдавит его в кровать, наваливаясь сверху. Опасный мальчишка устраивает руку именно там, где комок собирается в горле, заставляя трястись от того, как вообще человеческое существо может быть похоже на огромную птицу.

Его ладонь неожиданно теплая и, даже приятно мягкая, кроме единственного места, где кончики пальцев превращаются в острые когти. Она давит уверенно, но не так чтобы совсем лишь воздуха — только ограничивает его, пока Верг пытается сообразить как решить появившуюся перед ним проблему

— Я бы очень внимательно на это посмотрел, — продолжает Грифф, и Верг цепляется за крепко стиснувшие его шею руки, хрипя и силясь вырваться из захвата, чтобы в одном рывке добраться до своего меча.

Когти царапают мягкую кожу, наверняка оставляя острые и длинные следы, ладони давят до безумия, а на тонких, до голубизны бледных губах играет задумчивая улыбка.

Незваный гость делает всё, чтобы Верг его возненавидел, знает он об этом или нет. Беспомощность и уязвимость — те самые два чувства, которые бьют вместе, исподтишка, заставляя в нерешительности зависнуть между отчаянной ненавистью и глубоким ужасом.

-У-убирайся, — едва слышно сипит Верг, всё пытаясь скинуть руки, выбраться из захвата, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы ему стало легче вдохнуть. Но тщетно — когтистая ладонь только давит сильнее, позволяя ощутить приток крови к щекам. Лицо Гриффа наклоняется так близко, что Верга, именно в этот момент сделавшего последний вдох, передёргивает от накрывающего его терпкого аромата.

Запах стылой воды и сопревших листьев заставляют его, сумевшего наконец-то сделать вдох, замереть, словно оглушённого. 

Когда щеки касается тёмно-синий, подвижный язык, соскальзывая по коже, словно собирая то, что Вергу даже не видно, внутренности закручиваются в тугой узел, и приятное чувство, остро контрастирующее с отвращением сдавливают в тисках мечущуюся душу.

— Я уйду, — соглашается тихо Грифф, и Верг снова пытается сбросить его с себя, вырваться из захвата, освободиться, воздать за переживаемый им ужас, но всё тщетно, — а ты не издашь ни звука, если не хочешь, чтобы я заглянул в соседнюю комнату. И, если ты не хочешь, чтобы твой брат узнал каково это, когда огромный грифон выкалывает ему глаза и, с громким чавканьем пожирает их, то сейчас ты прижмёшься ко мне всем телом.

Свободная когтистая рука показывает на стену, за которой тихо и мирно спит Данте. 

— Разбе...разбежался... — с трудом вдыхая отзывается Вергилий, но царапающие его шею пальцы вдавливают острые когти в мягкую кожу и он беззвучно вскрикивает, а после делает хороший вдох, от которого начинает кружиться голова.

Мысль о том, что беззащитный, даже не подозревающий об опасности брат может пострадать становится жестоким ударом, против которого Вергу нечего противопоставить. Он слишком мал и слишком слаб, и ужас, который сводит с ума и лишает сил, главенствует в его душе безраздельно.

— Я жду, — тихо, но проникновенно добавляет Грифф, глядя ему в глаза не мигая. Такой взгляд пугает не хуже когтей или крыльев, но Верг всё-таки пересиливает себя и делает шаг.

Всего один, крохотный шаг, которого не хватало для того, чтобы они соприкоснулись плечами.

Рост у них одинаковый, и с такого расстояния можно было бы что-то сделать, если бы не рука сдавливающая шею. Вторая шустро двигается снизу, и Верг даже не сразу понимает, что происходит, до того, как его за талию прижимают к мягкому и горячему животу.

— Что?.. Что...ты?... — хриплые выдохи даются ему тяжело, и отвращение к себе плескает одновременно с наслаждением от подобной близости.

Всего лишь его голый живот вжатый в чужой, уязвимый, податливый.

В накрывающих чувствах нельзя разобраться, зато можно выбрать какое-то одно, самое важное. Яркая, опаляющая всё и вся самоненависть и страх, что жалкий проходимец может заставить его делать то, что Вергилий совсем не хочет.

— Не так сложно, правда? — хмыкает Грифф и на мгновенье игриво вскидывает брови.

От него несёт запахами засыпанного листвой ручья, и Вергу хочется блевать от этого аромата, но он отчего-то принюхивается, втягивает его глубже, едва хватка на горлу чуть ослабевает.

— О, так ты не боишься за своего брата? — с очевидным наслаждением спрашивает Грифф и добавляет, не скрывая непочтительного любопытства. — А что насчёт них?

Палец сдвигается и тыкает уже в сторону спальни родителей, и мысль о том, что отец защитит вдруг становится страшной.

«Он разочаруется в том, что я сам не справился с каким-то обычным мальчишкой», — думает Верг, и чувствует себя по-настоящему загнанным в угол именно сейчас.

Сейчас, а не тогда, когда когтистые пальцы сдавили его горло, придавливая к смятой кровати и вынуждая открывать рот пошире, пытаясь поймать хотя бы глоток воздуха или выдавить из себя имеющийся. 

«Я должен бороться», — вот уверенность, которая ведёт Верга, когда он смыкает дрожащие пальцы, а крепкой кистью всё пытаясь её отодрать от себя, отодвинуться от приятно-тёплой кожи и вернуть привычное самообладание.

В тщедушном теле силы больше, чем он мог представить, и страх играет не на той стороне, чтобы воодушевлённый Верг сумел это сделать. Всё, что ему остаётся — терпеть, пока язык, пересекающий его кожу, исчезнет, а мелкий ублюдок отстранится, и хмыкнет:

— Когда я вернусь, убедись, что твоя комната заперта, иначе я выйду отсюда и навещу всех, кто тут есть. Каждого. Я загляну в каждый закоулок и убью всех, кто только встретиться мне на пути. А ты будешь смотреть на это, маленький Спарда. Смотреть, как они умирают по твоей вине. Из-за того, что сегодня тебе не хватило сил.

— Иди к чёрту, — рычит едва слышно Верг, снова обретая способность дышать, и, вытолкнув из лёгких этот мерзкий запах, наконец, делает длинный вдох, который буквально рвёт его изнутри, оседая на органах.

Он лежит в кровати и кашляет громко, надсадно, свернувшись в качалик и стараясь заткнуть себе рот подушкой, чтобы не разбудить домашних. На шее длинные саднящие царапины, на горле синяки, которые наливаются цветом, а лёгкие режет самым обычным кислородом, но он старается быть тише, чтобы мама не волновалась о нём.

Ужас, мешающий думать здраво, отступает, и мысль о том, что глупо полагать, будто его неспособность защитить семью сделает его хуже в глазах отца кажется оглушительной.

Стоило сразу звать маму, отца или брата — кто угодно из семейных стал бы ему достаточным подспорьем в драке. Надо было кричать изо всех сил, воевать до самого последнего вздоха, зная, что вот-вот и ему протянут руку помощи.

И, если следующий раз наступит, Верг так и сделает — он для себя это твёрдо решает.

А пока, нужно всё-таки как-то незаметно больше узнать о своём незваном визитёре. 

«В библиотеке есть всё и обо всех», — в твёрдо уверенности думает Верг, и эта мысль помогает ему взять себя в руки, перебороть свой страх и найти успокоение, чтобы, наконец, снова заснуть. 

Отныне именно библиотека становится его собственным крохотным домом.

Пока всему однажды не приходит конец.


	4. Chapter 4

Книги о демонических тварях, наконец-то дают ему ответ на простой вопрос — кто такой Грифф. Не человек, не птица, но нечто застрявшее между тем и другим, он питается испугом, впитывает ужас, управляет кошмарами.

И, как и любой страх, его нельзя победить одним лишь мечом. 

— Верг, Верг, идём играть, — ноет Данте, разваливаясь у него на коленях, пока Вергилий изо всех сил старается найти то, что может помочь ему справиться со своей проблемой.

В книге сказано весьма чётко — все эти твари бесплотны, но он помнит её прикосновение у себя на шее, он помнит тепло на прижавшемся животе, он помнит...

Странные чувства между тревогой и ненавистью снова овладевают им. Внутри становится приятно тепло, и, вместе с этим мерзко и отвратительно. Каждое прикосновение горит на коже, особенно то, что осталось на щеке, и Верг потирает её задумчиво качая головой.

— После, — отзывается он под горестный вздох брата, который, определённо не согласен с таким положением дел.

Данте как маленький мальчик, которому не восемь, а три — он хочет всё внимание близнеца к себе, а Верг... От мысли, что кто-то может причинить Данте вред внутри становится просто отвратительно, и он зачитывается ещё внимательнее в совсем короткий текст, посвящённый демоническим сущностям, которые принимают обличье человеческого страха. Выбрав случайную жертву, они вольны уйти, едва еды станет слишком мало и сменить носителя, вновь меняя внешность на самую подходящую для своей цели.

Грифона, в случае Вергилия.

Данте возится на коленях, перетекает на землю, прижимается к спине, и всё так же настойчиво требует:

— Да никуда от тебя не убежит твоя книга! Идём, посражаемся на мечах! — младший улыбается так, что Верг почти согласен бросить всё и уступить. 

Как бы оно там ни было, а он любит Данте, но ещё и питает надежду найти способ решить проблему самостоятельно, не привлекая к ней родителей просто для того, чтобы убедиться в том, что он достаточно взрослый для этого.

— Поиграй с братом, Вергилий, — соглашается отвратительный, каркающий голос, и Верг вскидывается.

Миг — и он уже на ногах, осматривается, пытаясь понять откуда донеслись знакомые до боли интонации.

— Идём! — радостный Данте тоже подскакивает на месте, и, перехватив его за руку, тянет за собой на поляну, где воткнутая в землю Ямато красуется рядом с тяжеловесным Мятежником.

Их мечи похожи на них самих — лёгкий и быстрый меч Вергилия, неподъёмный и смертоносный — Данте, который суёт ему Ямато мимоходом, отбегая, чтобы вытянуть Мятежника. Внутри каждая клеточка воет об они в опасности, и Верг знает — стоит поскорее навалять Данте, чтобы спокойно выяснить то, где именно спрятался Грифф, и что ему нужно на сей раз.

Он старается отогнать страх, полагая, если этот демон питается им, то бояться нельзя совсем. 

Мятежник обрушивается совсем рядом, но Вергу очевиден каждый выпад младшего. Они борются изо дня в день уже несколько лет, овладевая своим оружием до безупречности, а так же снова и снова выясняя что сильнее — хитрость или грубая сила.

И из-за того, что Верг и его близнец борются на равных, то каждый раз победитель — это лотерея. Они скорее приманивают удачу, чем тренируют свои навыки, хотя им всё ещё есть куда расти.

— Промазал, — фыркает Верг, и стремительно бежит на брата, когда за Данте возникает как из ниоткуда бледнолицый мальчишка.

Днём его волосы отливают синим, а глаза не светятся столь устрашающе, как это было в последний раз.

Ямато, крепко сжатая в ладони, направляется именно туда, где он видит растекающуюся по губам улыбку, и ярость охватывает Вергилия изнутри, заставляя сосредоточиться.

Данте, конечно, принимает это на свой счёт, наивно полагая, что его брат опять задумался. Вне боёв Вергилий время от времени уходит в свои мысли, но не тогда, когда его рука крепко сжимает Ямато.

— Промазал, — вторит ему Грифф, выныривая из-за спины нападающего Данте, и посылает такую отвратительно насмешливую улыбку, что желание отделить одним движением мерзкую голову существа, похожего скорее на птицу, нежели на человека с его телом возрастает.

Мятежник описывает дугу и Верг отступает на шаг, чтобы снова ринуться на появившегося за спиной Данте демона. Ямато вновь стремиться вперёд секущим движением, но Гриффу всё нипочём — он просто растворяется, подёрнувшись дымкой, и заставляя Верга отчаянно его искать.

«При малейшей опасности этот демон может исчезнуть, сбежать. Чаще всего — навсегда», — всплывают в его голове строки, и Верг чувствует слабое успокоение и невероятную надежду, что так оно и есть.

Вот только Грифф не выглядит трусоватым демоном. Напротив, он как сам Вергилий, только куда более мерзкий, так что расслабляться слишком рано.

— Зато я нет! — радостно восклицает Данте, обрушивая на него свой тяжёлый меч.

Лишь в последний миг Верг успевает выставить Ямато, схлестнуться с восторженным братом лицом к лицу, не переставая искать взглядом проклятого демона и опасаясь его найти.

— Чёрт, — шипит Верг, с трудом удерживая рвущегося вперёд Данте, и холодеет — за спиной младшего мир подёргивается туманом, а из него возникает Грифф, острыми когтями касаясь оголённого плеча Данте.

Тот вскрикивает чуть, дёргается, словно пытаясь их сбросить.

«Данте не может почувствовать моего демона», — с отчаянием думает Вергилий, вспоминая строчки из книги, подтверждающие его мысль. Это просто невозможно, просто ведь демон на самом деле бесплотен, и всё, что у него есть — голова Верга, не больше.

Но вот младший дёргает плечом, пытаясь избавиться от колющего прикосновение когтистых пальцев, и уверенность Вергилия рушится прямо у него на глазах.

— Обернись! — велит Верг, но в ответ получает только белозубую улыбку брата и Гриффа одновременно.

— Размечтался, — усмехается Данте, явно полагая, что это всего лишь отвлекающий манёвр.

На покатом плече смыкаются острые пластины, и светлая рубашка брата пропитывается кровью под когтями демона.

— Обернись же! — злость на себя не помогает справиться с ситуацией так же, как и страх за то, что пока он сражается с братом тот окажется под ударом. 

Удивительно, но Данте подчиняется не задавая никаких вопросов, просто доверяясь Вергилию и это ужасно льстит, и, вместе с тем, раздражает. 

Хотя брат и поворачивает быстро голову туда, где стоит Грифф, но вообще не обращая на него никакого внимания, это не добавляет уверенности в том, что завладей демон вниманием Верга полностью, то Данте не окажется под ударом больше, чем сейчас. А близнец только замечает кровь на рубашке с изумлением:

— Хах? Когда ты меня достал? — Данте делает шаг назад, чтобы найти как его задела Ямато, а у Верга темнеет перед глазами.

— Конечно он меня не видит, глупенький, — хмыкает Грифф, спокойно обходя Данте со стороны и даже прислоняясь к брату спиной. — Но он может почувствовать то, что я хочу.

Ладонь на рукояти Ямато сжимается сама по себе, но Вергу хватает силы воли, чтобы не броситься с ней на демона — это всё равно не поможет. Не тогда, когда он испуган, ведь это даёт демону больше силы.

Страх за Данте застилает глаза, и он чувствует себя беспомощным, когда, отойдя от младшего его личный демон делает шаг вперёд, наклоняется к нему так, что в глотке снова появляется запах стылой воды и прелых листьев и шепчет:

— Ты сделаешь всё, что я скажу, не правда ли? Маленький Спарда защитит своё семейство, — хриплый голос вливается прямо в голову, когда Грифф прижимается к нему всем телом со спины, заставляя вздрогнут от пронизывающего тепла и сжимающих душу слов, — любой ценой.

На несколько мгновений Верг чувствует такой уют, который никогда прежде ему не доводилось испытывать. Волна жара сзади заставляет расслабиться, несмотря на то, что в голове звенит твёрдое: «враг за спиной».

Вторжение в личное пространство не должно быть таким, Вергилий прекрасно это понимает, как и то, что его силы воли должно хватить показать демону, что он готов обороняться и дальше, до самого конца.

«До своего последнего вздоха», — твёрдо решает Верг, но отстраниться не успевает — Грифф делает это раньше него.

Тепло сменяется холодом, и Ямато не выпадывает из ослабевших пальцев лишь чудом, ведь теперь, Верг и правда знает — он сделает всё. 

Всё, что только этот ублюдок захочет от него, потому что его семья в опасности, но они даже не смогут увидеть того, кто им навредит.

«Мне нужна сила», — впервые приходит в голову Вергилию.

И эта мысль не оставляет его в покое даже ночью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вас интересуют что будет дальше? Или хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Когда тьма сгущается, Верг стискивает Ямато в пальцах, зная, что произойдёт дальше. Он тренировался много не только с тем, чтобы достойно овладеть искусством меча, но и базовой, примитивной магией. Самыми простыми вещами, которые должны стать первыми шагами к поставленной цели — суметь изгнать проклятого Гриффа, научиться давать ему достойный отпор.

Сила демона в крови Верга достаточно сильна для этого, он уверен.

— Снова будешь махать своим мечом, или сразу же перейдём к чему поинтереснее? — хриплый голос Гриффа заставляет Верга вздрогнуть от неожиданности и повернуть голову туда, откуда он раздался. 

Его незваный гость по-прежнему сливается с темнотой, а светлое наглое лицо всё так же выделяется на фоне общего мрака.

Вместо ответа Верг делает быстрый, практически незаметный взмах мечом, стараясь успеть в те промежутки, когда демон перед ним ещё имеет плоть, чтобы его ранить, и кончик Ямато рассекает камзол на груди, давая больше уверенности в том, что если удалось затронуть одежду, то и убить его тоже можно.

— Задел, — удивлённо замечает Грифф, касаясь кончиками когтей тонкого разреза на груди.

Верг не теряет времени, ему и нужно-то всего пара взмахов Ямато, чтобы добить противника, но тот уже тает, лишаясь стабильного обличия, и цепкие пальцы смыкаются на запястье, сжимающем меч.

— Я убью тебя, — уверенно говорит Верг, пока тот сдавливает запястье так, что боль прокатывается до середины локтя.

«А выглядит тщедушным», — слабо удивляется Вергилий, стараясь сохранять свою мрачную решимость и не позволять накатывающему страху заваладеть своим сознанием.

— Рано или поздно, — соглашается Грифф, сверкая своими светящимися жёлтыми глазами, и прижимает его к себе.

Телом к телу, теплом к теплу. 

От знакомого запаха внутренности сжимаются так, что Верг даже перестаёт дышать на мгновенье, пока вторая когтистая рука ощупывает его шею неторопливо. Это приятно, пускай Вергилий и старается сделать всё, чтобы не признавать простого факта.

Подобная близость располагает, даже если тот, кто щедро одаривает его теплом омерзителен на вид, на запах, даже каркающий хриплый голос вынуждает поморщиться.

— Сегодня, — отзывается Верг едва слышно, подцепляет гарду Ямато кончиком носка, вбрасывает её себе в свободную руку и делает уверенный взмах.

Всего один точный удар — ему больше не нужно, да?

Он достаточно силён для того, чтобы справиться с демоном, чья ладонь забирается под тонкую ночную рубашку и беспощадно царапает его грудь, заставляя вздрагивать под пальцами от того, как все чувства обостряются, а страх ощутить боль мешается со ужасом грядущего провала.

Крепкий удар выбирает Ямато, отбрасывает в сторону, но Верг успевает заметить чёрную кровь, пролившуюся рядом с ним на пол.

— Ты силён, сын Спарды, — соглашается тихо Грифф, и сжимает руку на его горле в отместку за удар.

На коже наверняка останутся следы демонической крови, будто настоящий ошейник, который помечает его, Вергилия, отделяя от всех прочих. — Но этого недостаточно. А знаешь почему?

Верг напряжённо думает, рассчитывает как наступить на ногу Гриффа, как ударить его в раненый бок, как заставить этого мальчишку не просто выпустить из захвата, а оставить его самого и семью в покое раз и навсегда.

Мягкие губы касаются кончика уха, и отвращение к себе за то, как это приятно сжимает сердце в груди.

— Потому что ты всегда будешь бояться меня так, как я того пожелаю, — продолжает с убийственной нежностью Грифф, и его ладонь с шеи соскальзывает по груди к животу и надавливает на беззащитное место острыми когтями, прокалывая тонкую кожу до выступающей крови.

Кровь Вергилия смешивается с кровью демона на руке Гриффа, и Вергу приходиться признать, что чёртов демон прав. 

Он боится его. 

Боится всем сердцем, что сейчас этой боли станет так много, что он не сможет справиться. Но и не только этого.

— Ты боишься, что это тепло... — продолжает медленно Грифф, укладывая руку на низ живота и поглаживая так приятно, что хочется умереть от того, что чёртов враг, существо, которое может и хочет убить его семью, которое нагло манипулирует им, которое жаждет лишь причинять вред, питаясь страхом Вергилия, делает так, что всё тело окутывает приятной дрожью. — ...будет тебе в радость.

Кровь на коже остывает так же, как и прикосновения насытившегося его страхом, исчезнувшего по собственной прихоти Гриффа, и Верг оседает, на автомате дотягиваясь до Ямато.

— Я смогу победить, — тихо бормочет он, соскальзывая ладонью там, где чужая когтистая рука приласкала, оставляя кровавые метки.

Тело пробирает дрожь, и отвращение к себе нарастает, но Верг твёрдо повторяет, стараясь изгнать эти чувства из своей головы, стать спокойнее, увереннее и не позволить больше ужасу брать верх над его рассудком.

— У меня всё получится.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

В книгах есть всё — Вергилий уверяется в этом, когда читает их, листает, когда выбирает каждую новую из огромного стеллажа посвящённого исключительно опасным тварям, населяющим Ад, силясь понять — что с ним не так? Почему страха в голове оказывает так много, что каждый раз, когда появляется Грифф, Верг просто не может справиться с ним, оставить вне холодного, обычно, рассудка? И что нужно сделать, чтобы стать настолько сильнее, чтобы перестать бояться вовсе?

Информацию Вергилий ищет методично, стараясь выбирать из изданий самые подходящие и быстро осваивает навык определять пригодность книги в том, или ином вопросе, что терзает его. Впрочем, это не отменяет того, что когда пальцы выцепляют случайно оказавшийся не на своём месте сборник сонетов, Верг проводит несколько приятных часов, погружаясь в стихи давно умерших людей, позволяя себе отвлечься от того, как найти рецепт победы над собственным монстром.

Да и возможно ли это вообще для того, в чьих жилах течёт демоническая кровь — отринуть глупые предрассудки и стать выше страха, выше боли, выше чёртового Гриффа, который, как настырный кровопийца тянется к нему, заставляя сходить с ума от ужаса и замирать от невероятного тепла, которым тот делится столь настойчиво?

— И вот ты снова тут, — хмыкает за его спиной знакомый мальчишеский голос — немного хриплый, каркающий, но пробирающий до основания костей. Запах прелых листьев обдаёт Верга, заставляя замереть, задержав дыхание и сосредоточиться.

В руках Ямато оказывается быстрее, чем это странное существо вообще успевает договорить, но это уже их привычный ритуал. Обнажённый клинок встречает всего одно препятствие — когтистую ладонь, с крепкими и острыми когтями. Верг доверяет своему оружию так, как успел научить отец, до того как скрылся несколько лет назад — Ямато его не подведёт. В прямой схватке с Гриффом она никогда не уступала, и только слабеющие руки самого Вергилия были самой главной проблемой в том, чтобы победить питающегося его страхами демона.

— Ну вот что ты привязался ко мне? — спокойно спрашивает Верг, чувствуя, как внутри всё закипает от ненависти к тому, кто умело взывает к двойственным чувствам, замеревшим между тотальным отвращением и щемящей жаждой тепла. Ласки, которая не похожа на материнскую, прикосновение, не сравнимое с братским. — Я не боюсь тебя, так что поживиться человеческим ужасом здесь точно не удастся.

— О, разве? — каркающий смех даёт первым росткам страха всколыхнуться внутри, но прорасти им Верг не позволяет, грубо обрывая.

Он читал много всего о том, как заставить себя не бояться и бороться с тем, что его настоящий противник только принимает вид того, чего Верг боится больше всего. То, что заставляет его трястись от ужаса, желать зажмурится посильнее и никогда больше не смотреть туда, где страшно. Верг борется с собственными чувствами как с накатывающей разрушительной волной, но сложно понять по внимательным жёлтым глазам с вертикальными зрачками помогает ли всё это.

Ещё не совсем ночь — густые сумерки ложатся на округу, но Верг хорошо видит личного собеседника в тусклом свете ламп и подрагивающем пламени канделябра, к коему он питает особую слабость.

С первой встречи его демон изменился так же, как и сам Вергилий, растеряв всякое сходство с маленькой птицей, и всё сильнее приближаясь к обличию огромного смертоносного чудовища. Однако, и сам Верг больше не пятилетний перепуганный малыш — ему одиннадцать, и Вергилий умеет куда больше, чем собственный близнец.

Уничтожить любого мелкого демона или же призвать его с той стороны, и даже изгнать просто пользуясь нужными заклинаниями, но вот чего он не может — победить четового Гриффа. Хотя это, конечно, совсем не значит, что он не будет пытаться. Ямато, в конце концов, давным-давно стала продолжением его руки.

У наглеца белозубая улыбка, в тон его бледной коже, волосы, зачёсанные назад перетекают в мягкие перья, и пальцы, каждый из которых венчает по острому когтю. Светящиеся жёлтые глаза не будят в нём страха, а птичий вид вызывает собой особое отвращение.

Тот самый миг, когда между желанием оставить на полу содержимое желудка и прикоснуться, потрогать, почувствовать жар сплетаются воедино, и в этой мешанине рождается отвращение к самому себе.

Воспоминания о том, как чёртов демон жмётся к Вергилию каждый раз, когда появляется, как касается его обнажённого тела, вылизывает собственноручно оставленные синяки и царапины, и то, как пугающе проводит когтями по самым уязвимым участкам заставляют Верга содрогнуться от смеси чувств между приятным желанием продолжения и жаждой смыть с себя даже память о том, как близко бывает к нему чёртов Грифф.

Настолько сильной, что Верг отбрасывает существо подальше ока его и впрямь не стошнило, и осматривается, раздумывая обо что бы ему вытереть руку после того, как он коснулся демонического уродца. Привлекающего его взгляд и отвращающего настолько, что хочется не смотреть и пялиться на него беззастенчиво одновременно.

Тот же усмехается недобро и вскидывает тонкие брови, которые не просто заканчиваются у висков, а перетекают в очередные прядки и по-птичьи наклоняет голову набок, насмешливо глядя на свой источник пропитания. Верг нисколько не сомневается в том, что Грифф видит его именно таким, хотя и появляется слишком редко, чтобы быть всегда сытым, что странно...

— Ты до чёртиков самодоволен, да? — хмыкает Грифф, и делает шаг в сторону, словно осматривая библиотеку, но Вергилий настороже. 

Он не сводит с противника взгляда ни на мгновенье, оправдывая себя тем, что должен знать что тот делает в каждый момент времени и не пропустить очередной манёвр. В нём нет любования синими бликами в волосах, нет внимания к синевато-бледным губам и ярко-синему языку — он просто смотрит за противником, чтобы быть готовым в любой момент отразить внезапную атаку.

— Маленький мальчик, который боится птиц, верит, что его меч способен выстоять против острых когтей и клюва, которым я могу пробить бьющееся сердце. — Ленивые интонации разгоняют кровь по венам, одновременно с этим леденя душу, ведь светящиеся глаза чуть жмурятся, глядя на него прямо, пока Грифф добавляет уверенно. — Его, или его брата, да?

— У тебя нет клюва, — скучающие интонации даются Вергилию легко. Слишком поднаторев не показывать Данте свою заинтересованность в чём бы то ни было Верг примеряет маску равнодушия, не сводя взгляда с медленно прохаживающегося всё ближе к длинным рядам стеллажей существа. На бледном лице нет даже тени, признака того, что могло бы быть столь опасным, чтобы раздробить кости грудной клетки, добираясь до сокращающейся сердечной мышцы.

— Разве? — тот поворачивает к нему голову, и весь его вид меняется в мгновение ока, расплываясь в очертаниях и собираясь в новые.

От обычного, за исключением бровей и светящихся глаз лица, не остаётся решительно ничего. Оно удлиняется, превращаясь в крепкий с виду, острый серебристо-белый клюв с загнутым кончиком. Руки обрастают перьями, и тварь делает едва заметный глазу рывок прямо к нему.

Вергу страшно настолько, что он прежде прочего отбивает атаку, лишь после думая о том, почему мама просила быть аккуратнее в библиотеке. Они схлёстываются лицом к лицу — Вергилий и его страх, отчаянный, сводящий с ума, тот, с которым он собирается бороться до последнего вздоха.

Старинный канделябр, что освещал страницы древних фолиантов не одну ночь в этом зале летит вниз, погружая библиотеку во тьму, которая не способна больше ни напугать, ни остановить Вергилия, пытающегося продавить защиту демона и заставить того поплатиться за каждый миг, когда он ненавидел себя.

И ненавидит до сих пор, за трясущиеся перед лицом опасности пальцы.

— Как ты видишь, клюв у меня есть, — хмыкает противник со спины, и Верг теряется на несколько мгновений. Нужно обернуться, чтобы посмотреть — как вообще такое возможно?! Как кто-то может быть в двух местах одновременно — быть птицей со львиным хвостом и изуродованным недочеловеком, рассматривающим свои когти на свободной руке. — Кажется, я тебя слегка напугал. Прости мне это.

Удовлетворённый тон застаёт Верга врасплох. Он ещё пытается побороть человека, когда чувствует, как со спины приближается иная ипостась его врага.

«Ты должен быть быстрее ветра, если у тебя больше одного противника», — спокойный голос отца всплывает в памяти напоминанием, и Верг подчиняется.

Он отбрасывает демона в тот самый момент, едва его почти касаются острые когти со спины, и снова бросается в атаку. 

Воевать с противником и с его тенью — дело не из лёгких, особенно, когда те нападают одновременно, без проблем зажимая его с двух сторон. С этим со всем он увлекается, сосредотачиваясь на том, что надо спасти свою жизнь, и не сразу замечая как из-под ног вырываются алые всполохи, а библиотека озаряется пока ещё совсем слабым светом.

В воздухе витает аромат гари, смешиваясь с запахами стылой воды и постепенно умирающих листьев.

— Что? — Вергилий отстраняется, чтобы сделать шаг и заметить то, как медленно, но верно огромный ковёр, прикрывавший каменные плиты начинает тлеть. То тут, то там вспыхивают ярко быстро гаснущие огни, опасно приближаясь к гигантским, заваленным книгами стеллажам.

— Смотри на меня, маленький Спарда, — ленивый голос заставляет отвлечься от ужасного зрелища охваченного огнём старого шерстяного ковра и даже на несколько мгновений забыть о смертельной опасности, которую несёт в себе яростное пламя.

Две тени одного демона приближаются с разных сторон, и Верг покрепче сжимает рукоять меча, зная, что его силы хватит, чтобы убить Гриффа сегодня.

Движения получаются ровно такими, какими и должны быть — острые, стремительные, смертоносные. Странно то, как Грифф вообще успевает от них увернуться, ведь Вергилий так быстр, что даже родной брат не всегда в состоянии увидеть его манёрвы, но не говоря уже о том, чтобы успеть от них уклониться.

Стеллажи объятые огнём гудят, причиняя Вергилию боль от того, как из рук ускользают бесценные знания, но ещё больше — страх, ведь огромная библиотека выходит обоими концами в жилое крыло. Туда, где спит его мать и его брат, которые даже не подозревают о том, что их дом совсем скоро может оказаться полностью объятым огнём. И о том, что их жизни в самой настоящей, неподдельной опасности.

— На меня, — снова повторяет странное существо, чей птичий облик цепляет Вергилия со спины. 

Один рубящий взмах Ямато должен пытаясь вырваться из опасного захвата, но человеческая испостась одной рукой выбивает рукоять из пальцев, отбрасывая в сторону, а другой ловит за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в жёлтые глаза.

В них написано удовлетворение, которое похоже на то, что появляется на лице Данте, когда тому удаётся победить его в сражении и Вергу это не нравится. Внутренности дрожат от обиды — сегодня он опять проиграл. Снова не смог.

Оказался слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять своему противнику.

— Я говорил тебе, что уничтожу всех, кого ты любишь? — хриплые интонации пробирают Верга до самого остова, а страх за семью поднимается беспросветной волной. — Говорил, что убью каждого и заставлю тебя смотреть? 

— Они живы, — шепчет Вергилий, пытаясь выбраться из жёсткой хватки грифона отчаянно, изо всех сил.

— Пока что — да, — соглашается Грифф и снова улыбается той самой, отвратительно-довольной улыбкой, которую Верг ненавидит от всей души. Каждая его клеточка ненавидит и презирает эти растянутые тонкие губы и складки у рта, что появляются вместе с блеснувшими в зареве зубами. — Но ты убьёшь их. Ты станешь причиной гибели своей мамочки. Ты насадишь на Ямато родного братишку. Ты уже убил родного отца. 

Верг не верит словам. Всё это звучит как бред безумца, ведь он знает — папу он не трогал. Вергилий не делал ничего такого, чтобы тот исчез так внезапно, как это случилось, и всему остальному он не поверит.

— Ты пудришь мне мозги, — хмыкает равнодушно Верг, наконец, высвобождая одну руку и делая рывок вперёд, он хватает противника за горло ровно так же, как тот когда-то держал его. И сдавливает покрепче, пока лицо не начнёт темнеть от прилива крови — Если ты сделал хоть что-то...

Слова перекрываются звуком, от которого внутренности холодеют. Он слышит, как яростный огонь разбивает стекло, в подкосившийся стеллаж падает в коридор вместе со всем своим содержимым.

— Твоя... мать... — шипит незнакомая тварь в обличии мальчишки, такого же как он сам и поднимает когтистую лапу вверх, когда птичий двойник вынуждает Вергилия поднять голову.

— Данте? Данте?! — голос матери эхом звучит на два этажа выше, и Верг чувствует, как всё внутри обрывается от того, сколько страха в её интонациях. Сколько ужаса и отчаяния, что, кажется, его можно даже потрогать.

Слабая дрожь, что потряхивает Верга, вынуждая теряться в отчаянье, передаётся обеим ипостасям одной и той же твари, и те будто впитывают его озноб и страх. Рука разжимается на мгновенье, но этого достаточно, чтобы потерять минимальный контроль над ситуацией.

— Она спасает не тебя, — добавляет мальчишка, глядя на него свысока, хотя они одного роста, — она спасает любимого сына.

— Чушь, — фыркает Верг, отвечая Гриффу разъярённым взглядом, — просто комната Данте ближе!

— Если ты повторишь это ещё пару раз, то, может быть, и поверишь, — и снова смех, больше похожий на птичий клёкот, погребает под собой всё внимание Вергилия.

Где-то в глубине горящего дома раздаются множественные чужие, тяжёлые шаги, но не придаёт им никакого значения, слушая лишь отдаляющийся голос матери. Ему нужна Ямато и как можно скорее найти маму и брата, спасти их от того, что произошло. 

От того, что он сам натворил, сознаёт Вергилий, быстрым взглядом найдя изрядно оплавившийся в самом центре этого безумия канделябр.

— Не важно, — едва слышно отзывается Верг, крепко сжимая пальцы на когтистых лапах. 

— Где второй? — кричит незнакомый голос совсем близко, и новая волна ужаса ударяет под рёбра, но именно это сейчас придаёт ему сил. — Нам нужны оба!

— Чёрт! — в жёлтых глазах появляется странное чувство, и птичьи когти смыкаются на его плечах до боли, а сам хищник взмывает вверх, унося Вергилия за секунду до того как в помещение врываются самые настоящие демоны — отвратительные существа всех видов, о которых ему доводилось прежде лишь читать. 

Но его уже нет дома. Дома, там, где осталась ему мама и брат.

— Мама!!! — кричит Вергилий и протягивает руку к огромному, объятому пламенем дому. Он горит сразу и везде, и этот вид заставляет каждый нерв внутри болеть так, как никогда прежде. — Данте!!!

Дом удаляется слишком быстро, но Верг всё-равно успевает заметить, как черепичная, покатая крыша, на которой они с братом устраивали шуточные драки и проводили тёплые вечера, разглядывая далёкие звёзды рушиться, наверняка погребая под обломками всех, кому не повезло быть внутри.

— Отпусти меня, отпусти! — Верг кричит запальчиво, пытается вырваться из острых когтей, но те лишь сильнее сжимаются, не давая окончательно упасть и заставляя понять, что Грифф не разожмёт их до самого конца, при надобности дробя плечевые суставы и удерживая за них.

Всё, что ему остаётся — терпеть и ждать, глядя на то, как полыхающий дом отдаляется, оставляя его один на один с тварью, которая всё это начала.

С тварью, которую он так и не победил, но сделал всё только хуже — так худе, что теперь уже и не исправить никак. От мысли об этом его одолевают слёзы, но Верг старается сдержать порыв, хотя ветер и без того выбивает их из глаз.

Рыдания оказываются сильнее, и он плачет беззвучно до тех самых пор, пока слёзы не выматывают его окончательно. Они летят так долго, что Вергилий успевает уснуть, а когда открывает глаза, то оказывается в гордом одиночестве на крохотной полянке среди непроглядной чащобы.

— Лучше и быть не могло, — тихо бормочет он, пытаясь понять как вернуться домой.

И надеясь, что мама и Данте всё-таки успели спастись.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Путь до родных мест оказывается не близким. Если бы Верг не следил за временем, то даже подумать бы не смог, что пара сотен миль вообще укладывается в пределы одного птичьего перелёта, но вот он всё-таки, наконец, здесь.

Руины дома давно остыли. Странно видеть то, как привычное ему место исказилось до неузнаваемости под действием жара и копоти. Крыши нет полностью, несколько стен уцелели, но остальные полуразрушены и погребли под собой всё, что когда-то было его домом.

«Нет больше места, где я вырос», — думает Верг, тихо и осторожно шагая по покрытым гарью и копотью камням, и всматривается отчаянно.

Он не видел брата, не видел мать, но надежда на то, что они оба живы тлеет в его груди, пускай даже здравый смысл и напоминает о том, что едва ли те смогли бы укрыться от падающей крыши, ведь комнаты матери и Данте были как раз под ней.

«Хоть что-то должно остаться», — уверен Вергилий, когда осматривает руины родных пенат, и всё никак не может поверить в то, что от места, где было столько тепла, столько боли, столько воспоминаний не осталось ничего, поддающегося опознанию.

Картины сгорели, библиотека разрушена, их спальни превратились в ужасный хаос. Нужно приложить немало усилий для того, чтобы добраться до верхних этажей, туда, где есть вероятность найти хоть что-то, что не успело исчезнуть под обвалившейся крышей.

Всё тщетно.

Только слабый отблеск снизу, который привлекает его внимание не даёт отчаяться окончательно, и Вергу приходится заново проделать весь этот путь, но в обратном порядке, пытаясь найти странный источник света там, глубоко внизу под руинами. 

Уходит много времени на то, чтобы камень за камнем разобрать тот самый завал, что он видел с самого верха и обнаружить Ямато — в целости и сохранности. Даже огромные падающие с высоты птичьего полёта булыжники не смогли навредить его мечу.

Но не семье.

Ветер треплет волосы, путает их, делая их сходство с младшим просто невыносимым настолько, за заметив знакомое лицо в расколовшейся, но уцелевшей лакировке полуобгоревшего шкафа, Верг успевает обрадоваться тому, что брат нашёл его, но всего на долю мгновения.

Боль, которая приходит следом — невыносима. Разъедающая грудь, проникающая своими жгучими остриями в каждую мышцу, становящаяся неподдельной пыткой, уничтожающая его изнутри, она открывает новые грани понятия «плохо» и Вергилий понимает, что не может, просто не может справиться со всем этим. Чувства будто тоже выгорели, и теперь он стоит на пепелище, но ещё питает слабую надежду, ведь он не нашёл ни маму, ни брата, ни одной кости в этих руинах, а значит они могут быть ещё живы. И нужно только искать, смотреть так внимательно, как вообще может человеческое существо. 

И не человеческое — тоже.

Солнце успевает пройти полноценный полукруг по небесному своду, а Верг всё пытается найти хоть одно доказательство того, что там, под всеми этими завалами нет ни брата, ни матери. Небольшая, смутная надежда заставляет его разгребать завалы и искать, искать изо всех сил. Чего? Он не знает и сам. 

Какой-нибудь знак, символ или след, что приведёт его к какой-нибудь следующей подсказке, как это бывало в играх, в которых они любили играть с Данте, пряча свои собственные «сокровища» — две тяжеловесные подвески, что отец вручил им строго-настрого велев никогда их не терять и не снимать.

И, с тех пор как он исчез, они и правда не снимали их с тяжелых цепей, держа так близко к себе, как только можно. Лишь на ночь те отправлялись на прикроватные столики, и, если Данте оставил хоть один знак, что был здесь — Верг его найдёт. Перероет всё, отодвинет каждый камень, заглянет в самые непролазные места — куда угодно, где Данте пришло бы в голову спрятать хоть один знак, что они живы Он жив.

Хоть кто-нибудь.

В закатном свете всё смотрится иначе. Оно выхватывает отблески оттуда, где Верг даже и не думал, что что-то может светиться. Мелкие осколки витражного стекла, зеркал, лопнувшего лака, изведённых канделябров — всё это он осматривает ещё раз, последний, почти успокоившись.

— Я найду вас, — бормочет Верг, уже покидая руины, когда замечает кое-что в обгоревшей траве. Нечто такое, что напоминает ему обгоревшую корягу, тонкую, с мелкими ветками, на одной из которых, шутки ради кто-то надел тяжеловесное, обручальное кольцо.

В голове всё смешивается, и Вергилий отказывается понимать сердцем то, что видят его глаза. Сильно обгоревшая человеческая рука, от которой остались одни лишь кости рассыпается, в мамино кольцо теряется в высокой траве, но у Верга нет даже сил его искать.

— Данте? — слабым голосом зовёт Вергилий, отчего-то пребывая в твёрдой уверенности, что раз мама искала брата, то они вместе. — Данте?...

Словно ослепнув на миг Вергилий теряется от того как осматривает край опалённой травы, почерневшей и съёжившейся и совсем сочную, зелёную и нетронутую. Порыв ветра едва не сносит его с ног, ведь почва и без того ускользает из-под пяток. Эхо разносит его крик, и он стихает, не получив заветного «Верг», выкрикнутого братом в ответ.

Вновь наступает тишина, даже свист ветра стихает, оставляя его один на один с собственными чувствами. Разбитый, уничтоженный, потерянный — кажется, прежде Вергилий никогда не знал что по-настоящему обозначают все эти слова.

«Они были вместе», — думает он, чувствуя, как изнутри вынули что-то. Нечто такое, что составляло основу его сущности, а теперь всё, что у него есть — разрушенный дом, потерянное кольцо, и брат, которого он так и не смог найти.

Чувства захлёстывают его и вырываются неистовым крикам в высь, к самой первой звезде, появившейся на небесном своде.

Последние слёзы маленького мальчика сменяются мрачной решимостью наказать тех, кто сделал это с ними.

Осиротил Вергилия.

И Ямато в его руке лежит как никогда крепко.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Почти забавно, как в каждом отеле его принимают то за маленького лощёного домашнего мальчика, оказавшегося вдали от дома и понятия не имеющего как завязать себе ботинки, то за воришку, который пытается нажиться, подтаскивая у взрослых какие-нибудь ценности, что можно продать. 

И вторые из взрослых правы. Вот только Верг не ищет золота — оно ни к чему мёртвым, с которых можно добыть достаточно для того, чтобы оплатить постоялый двор.

Он ищет силы.

Внутри нет чувств с тех самых пор, как сгорел его дом, и Грифф не появляется тоже, давая повод связать два этих обстоятельства.

«Сдох, наверное», — спокойно думает Вергилий, когда на него находит нечто, больше похожее на отзвук тоски, чем на полноценную ностальгию.

Кто бы мог подумать, что для того, чтобы перестать бояться, только и нужно потерять всё. Стать странником без семьи, без дома, с единственной и беспощадной целью — выжать из каждого встреченного им монстра по максимуму. Сделать их смерть настолько быстрой, настолько выверенной, насколько может полукровка лишённый принципов, морали, убеждений о добре и зле и просто желающий чтобы каждый существующий демон поплатился за сам факт своего существования.

И Верг преуспевает в своём ремесле.

И лишь коридорный, как и сейчас, смотрит на него с тем выражением, с которым осматривают беззащитных пташек выбирая подходящую на заклание ради насыщения гостей.

— Ты заблудился? — спрашивает немолодой мужчина, чуть поднимая брови. — Я могу показать где телефон, чтобы ты позвонил своим маме с папой. Ты знаешь их номер?

Эта покровительственная улыбка раздражала бы, если бы Верг мог чувствовать вообще хоть что-то. Но он смертельно пуст, и ему глубоко безразлично что там себе мнит 

— Нет, боюсь, что я не знаю номера, качает он головой, изображая невинность и потерянность, просто для того, чтобы посмотреть что будет делать этот человек. Уж явно не то что делают ему подобные, когда видят Летающую Похоть, например — кричать и плакать не входит в список обязанностей коридорного, да?

— У нас есть телефонная книга, — доверительно сообщает ему коридорный, и вдруг замирает, разглядывая крайне внимательно. — Постой-ка, ты тот ублюдок!

«Меня тут уже знают?» — удивляется Верг и вскидывает брови.

— Который именно? — отзывается он ровным тоном, не забывая оставаться дьявольски вежливым.

— Как тебе хватило наглости вернуться в отель, что ты обчистил и не заплатил за ночь?! Думаешь, что твоя причёска собьёт меня с толку?! — изумлённо ахает коридорный, протягивая к Вергилию руку, но тот больно ударяет по ней рукоятью Ямато.

«Данте», — вот и всё, что может сейчас думать Вергилий, чувствуя, как затерявшаяся, умершая надежда снова берёт его в свои руки.

— Когда это было? — спрашивает он строго и властно, но человек явно не может понять разницу в силе между молодым полудемоном и обычным стариканом.

— Да я тебя!.. — начинает коридорный, и его приходится утихомирить двумя точными ударами Ямато. Верг даже трудиться обратить внимание не сломал ли он человеку рёбра, потому что тогда, узнать больше о Данте может оказаться весьма затруднительным.

— Когда? — повторяет он, глядя на то, как скрючившийся человек пытается прикрыть руками ушибленные места.

— Три...три недели... — отзывается тот, и жмурится, явно желая сказать что-то ещё, но Вергу нет дела.

У его цели появилось небольшое основание. Небольшое настолько, что внутри появляется желание подойти к портье и выспросить всё, что только можно узнать о человеке его собственной внешности.

Кошелёк Вергилия пустеет, когда ему называют сумму, на которую набедокурил брат, но это — ничто, по сравнению с простой новостью — он жив.

Портье даже позволяет ему переночевать в одной из комнат, указывая на неё царственным жестом, но вероятность того, что они встретятся с младшим тут — ничтожна. И всё-таки портье мастерски знает своё дело, ведь отметает нежелание соглашаться спать в этом месте уверенным предложением, в котором сквозит твёрдость — его постоялец не откажется:

— Мы покажем вам комнату вашего брата.

«Блять», — рождается в голове, но Верг так и не произносит тяжеловесное ругательство. Лишь кивает слабо, и понимает — всё не так просто. Этим людям что-то нужно от него. Возможно, Данте оставил им подарок в виде кокона под потолком, или «забыл» унести тушу убиенного монстра, или что-то ещё в духе младшего.

Однако, против ожиданий Вергилия маленькая комната убрана и чиста, и в ней нет никакого присутствия демонов, чудищ или иных выходцев из Ада, которым изредка удаётся пробраться в человечески мир в истончившихся местах между ними. Всего-то и нужно, найти придурка, что будет призывать демона в правильное время и в верном месте, и вот — они уже здесь.

Но Данте может напороться на того, с кем не справится, и тогда...

— Давно не виделись, Вергилий, — каркающий голос из-за спины вынуждает его выхватить Ямато из ножен и рубануть не глядя ровно там, откуда донеслись знакомые, леденящие душу интонации. — А я смотрю, ты по мне не скучал.

Истаявший Грифф появляется прямо перед ним, белозубо улыбаясь и чуть вскидывая брови.

— Ты изменился, — замечает Верг, рассматривая грифона, что стал выше, тоньше, а чёрный подпух на кончиках волос теперь уже отливает явной, без столь явной примеси черноты синевой. Грифф повзрослел так же, как и сам Верг, хотя они и по-прежнему одного роста.

— Ты тоже, — соглашается Грифф спокойно, и снова тает в момент, когда Вергилий пытается задеть его при помощи Ямато.

С Вергилием давно не случалось такого, чтобы кто-то мог предсказать движения, пускай это и не мешает. Внутри всё трепещет, едва не звенит от возможности помериться силами с по-настоящему достойным противником, который не сумеет одолеть Верга после череды невероятных побед над монстрами самого разного толка. И, уже тем более ударить по руке так, что пальцы, разжавшись, выпускают Ямато, но клинок звенит, стукаясь об полк невероятному изумлению Вергилия.

— Но кое-что остаётся неизменным, — хмыкает хрипло демон и щурит свои сияющие глаза, посылая уверенным ударом ноги Ямато под кровать.

Верг не пытается кинуться за мечом — для него это не первый раз, когда он безоружен против демона. Уверенность плещется внутри и горит, едва Верг кидается стремительно на Гриффа. Зато никогда прежде, они не сходились в рукопашной схватке, и совершенно неприятным сюрпризом оказывается почувствовать, что его противник с ним наравне.

«Я вымотаю тебя раньше», — успевает только подумать Верг, как теряет контроль над ситуацией.

Грифф буквально вынуждает его нападать так, как Верг хочет меньше всего, но остановиться он уже не может. Рука оказывается в крепком захвате, когда Грифф буквально кидает его лицом в стену, и вдавливает, цепляя вторую и связывая их за спиной стянутым с его собственной шеи ожерельем. 

Верг пытается порвать цепь, но та слишком крепкая, и не подаётся всем его попыткам.

Страх ударяет в голову даже тяжелее надежды, что сегодня зажгла его сердце. Ужас оказаться беспомощным, не иметь возможности просить спасения, опасение оказаться в чужой власти. Быть подконтрольным кому-то после всех этих месяцев странствий кажется ему особенно отвратительным, но, когда приятно-горячее тело наваливается на него сзади, ко всем прочим прибавляется ещё один.

Тот, что перетекает в неконтролируемый ужас и переплетается со стыдом.

Знакомое прикосновение, будто привет из прошлой жизни. 

Такое знакомое, словно его дом никогда не горел, и он никогда не разгребал завалы, не оплакивал маму и брата. Не было всего этого никогда. Всегда была темнота, его комната, и чертов Грифф, который с упоением заставляет их соприкасаться оголённой кожей, угрожая расправой не самому Вергу, а его родным и близким.

Тепло накрывает словно одеялом, и превращается в нечто большее. Возбуждение от страха — Верг долбанный извращенец, который обязан унести с собой этот секрет в могилу.

— Ты не можешь победить меня, Вергилий, — нежно шепчет ему на ухо Грифф, а его когтистая ладонь скользит вниз, прямо под пояс штанов.

Тот будто знает о личном позоре Верга, потому что даже не удивляется, когда его ладонь нашаривает возбуждённый член, прижимая к себе теснее, увлекая в соблазнительное тепло. Приятно горячая ладонь накрывает его практически полностью, и медленно ласкает, пока жёлтые светящиеся глаза всматриваются в каждую перемену лиц Верга.

— Я могу, — сипло отвечает он и жмурится, не в силах выносить этот позор. — Я убью тебя, раскрою твою тушу на три части и скину с обрыва...

— Как романтично, — каркающие интонации смягчаются, а ладонь, напротив, становится жёстче, — у меня от такого обещания сразу встал.

Верг надеется, что это шутка, но чужая твёрдая плоть, прижавшаяся к его заднице прямо промеж ягодиц заставляет понять — демон вообще нихрена не шутит.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — признаётся Вергилий едва слышно, и получает согласное хмыканье в ответ.

— Я знаю, маленький Спарда, — демон дразнит большим пальцем его головку, вынуждая кусать губы, чтобы только не кричать, и подавать бёдра в ладонь одновременно с этим ощущая, как чужой член толкается в его ягодицы через несколько слоёв ткани. — Это помогает мне жить тогда, когда ты становишься бесстрашным.

Сознание Верга ещё успевает ухватить эту мысль прежде, чем растекается так, будто его мозги хорошенько прожаривают на медленном огне.

Свободная когтистая рука перемещается с шеи вверх, цепляет за подбородок и вынуждает повернуть голову, чтобы накрыть его губы своими — нежными, мягкими, со странным, но чертовски приятным вкусом.

Это настоящий опиум, не иначе, потому что Верг не просто не кусает Гриффа в ответ, а приоткрывает рот, пытаясь распробовать чужие губы на вкус. Он вылизывает приятно пахнущий рот и позволяет трахать языком собственный, пока он, прижатый к демону всей спиной толкается в умелую руку, сходя с ума от нарастающего желания.

«Больше, больше, мне нужно больше», — всё, что может думать сейчас Верг, и оказывается решительно не готов к уколу острых когтей под нежными рёбрами.

— Ай! — вскидывается он, сжимаясь от короткой боли, но так не настолько сильна, чтобы у него кончилось всякое желание это продолжать. Она просто острая, дразнящая, и...

— Иди сюда, — велит Грифф, привлекая его ещё теснее к себе, ещё ближе, и кусая мягко за губу.

Боль под рёбрами острая, словно умеренное количество перца в пище, а нежные покусывания губ достаточно ощутимы для того, чтобы Вергилий почувствовал будто он — напряжённая до предела струна или растянутая пружина, которой до окончательной смерти остался короткий миг.

Движения на члене становятся жёстче, и тихие хныканья наполняют крохотную комнату. Верг не сразу осознаёт, что эти жалкие умоляющие звуки издаёт он сам, а когда понимает...

— Именно, — хмыкает Грифф ему на ухо, — ты так ненавидишь себя за то, что я могу понравиться тебе, что у тебя просто нет ни единого шанса меня победить, маленький Спарда. Но ещё больше ты боишься...

Чужой член между ягодиц притирается к ним, и Верг жмурится, ещё пытаясь выбраться из этого сладкого капкана. Тепло, умелая ласка, ужас, страх, боль, всё это перемешивается с удовольствием и отвращением, и заставляет Вергилия отбиваться ещё яростнее. но позволять медленно вылизывать собственный рот.

Резкие, рваные движение кулака по члену как раз то, что нужно для того, чтобы вся эта мерзость наконец-то закончилась, и Грифф впивается укусом в его шею, оставляя собственническую метку у самого основания. Ту самую, которая сталкивает Верга, будто действительно беспомощного мальчишку в пучину удовольствия и вынуждает его умирать от того, как же сильно он всё-таки ненавидит этого демона и себя самого.

— ...Так боишься, что тебе понравится сдаваться мне, верно? — хмыкает спокойно Грифф, пока Верг несдержанно посылает бёдра в его ладонь, окропляя её семенем.

— Ни за что, — бормочет он, с трудом дыша, когда оргазм чуть приотпускает.

— Ты можешь говорить всё, что только пожелаешь, — хмыкает демон, не прекращая ласкать его член, и заставляя вырываться ещё сильнее от того, как обилие чувства «приятно» становится острым, болезненным и непереносимым, — но правда в том, что тебе страшно. А я чувствую твой страх, маленький Спарда. Меня невозможно обмануть. Только не тебе.

Верг шипит зло, но даже эти чувства лучше, чем пустота, в которой он пребывал столько времени. В том числе и потерянность, стоит Гриффу отстраниться на шаг и ослабить цепь на руках прежде, чем раствориться, исчезнуть в черноте комнаты, оставляя Верга один на один с неприятными открытиями.

И всё же, когда он доползает до кровати и падает в неё лицом, он чувствует себя странным образом счастливым.

Его брат жив, а этот чокнутый демон, как константа. Персональный привет из прошлого, что даёт вспомнить то, что было утрачено без всепоглощающего горя, снова сжимая в своих цепких когтистых лапах.

И с этим определённо можно что-то сделать.


	9. Chapter 9

Идти по следам брата оказывается не трудно — Данте умудряется устраивать хаос везде, где появляется, но Верг не против. Он издалека присматривает за младшим, который больше исхитряется быть скорее человеком, нежели демоном.

Снова они встают на две разные стороны, и Верг всё чаще обращается к своей, демонической, не скрывая желания овладеть всей доступной ему силой — а человеческой слишком мало, для того чтобы снова пытаться противостоять Гриффу.

— Не...не убивай... — бормочет пригвождённая к земле Архана, пока Верг старательно вытирает Ямато. — Я научу.... дам оружие...

— Даже так? — улыбается спокойно Вергилий, убирая Ямато в ножны и чуть приседая напротив поверженного врага. — Попробуй меня удивить.

Демон показывает ему магию, которая может оказаться очень даже полезной в дальнейшем сопротивлении питающегося его страхами Гриффу. Вот только до того нужно потренироваться с её использованием, сделать под себя, как и любой другой её вид.

Это заклинание, в целом, сильнее чем всё, что Вергилий пробовал прежде — на миг в паре шагов от него появляется его двойник, но, уже спустя мгновение исчезает.

«Точно надо потренироваться», — кивает он своим мыслям, чуть улыбаясь в задумчивости.

— Неплохо, — соглашается Верг, взглянув на убранную в ножны Ямато, переводит взгляд на поверженного, изуродованного врага и кивает, делая шаг назад.

Монстру не вырваться на свободу, она скончается без подпитки из человеческих страданий на утренней жаре, но он держит слово, и не убивает её.

Напрямую, конечно же. 

— А я смотрю, у тебя милосердие на высшем уровне, — до дрожи знакомый каркающий голос заставляет Верга чуть приостановиться и бросить короткий взгляд через плечо. 

Он так долго пытался совладать с Гриффом, что это стало миссией, но он как-то ни разу не задумывался — а зачем? Почему он должен бороться и побеждать того, кто даже не нападает? Данте вне опасности — пока что Верг точно не знает где он, и едва ли Грифф сумеет ему навредить. Так может быть стоит просто игнорировать?

«Так и поступим», — мысленно соглашается Верг, и отворачивается, продолжая шагать по узким улочкам спокойно, словно нет никакого демона, что изводит его с раннего детства. 

— Наша молчаливая холодная принцесса, — с омерзительным наслаждением тянет Грифф, шага за ним следом, — в прошлый раз ты был более разговорчив.

Верг не отвечает. Ему вообще никакого труда не составляет не обращать внимания на то, что там мелет грифон, но тот не отстаёт, даже когда они выходят из тёмной подворотни. Никто из окружающих не видит демона, не слышит его. 

Никто, кроме Вергилия.

— Точно, я припоминаю то, как сладко ты стонал, — задумчиво доносится до слуха хриплый, чувственный голос. — Тебе было хорошо, верно? 

Самообладание не покидает Верга ни на мгновение, и он не меняет выражение лица. Только чуть ускоряет шаг, хотя и знает — это не поможет, как и то, что он выныривает в самую гущу толпы, стараясь заглушить голос демона обычным человеческим шумом.

Гриффу же не нужны вообще никакие ухищрения для того, чтобы держаться у него за спиной, наклоняя голову говоря Вергу почти на ухо, обдавая раковину горячим дыханием:

— В наш прошлый раз, ты даже толкался бёдрами навстречу моему члену, помнишь? — продолжает загадочно Грифф, но Верг не обращает на него никакого внимания.

Он заставляет себя даже перестать думать о волне тепла, которая опаляет спину, когда в толпе Грифф оказывается притиснут к нему человеческим потоком на мгновенье. Тот с самого детства знает что нужно сделать, для того, чтобы Верг почувствовал касание в полной мере — пока людское месиво сжимает их, ладонь Гриффа оказывается прямо у Вергилия на животе, бесцеремонно забираясь под жилет и согревая нежную кожу через тонкую ткань рубашки.

— И ты тёрся об меня, пытаясь кончить, — интонации становятся обволакивающими, и Верг задерживает дыхание.

Даже сейчас, среди сотни дурно пахнущих людей он чувствует запах прелых листьев и холодной, стылой воды, которые исходят от Гриффа. И то, что он точно делать не должен, так это прикрывать глаза и медленно вдыхать его, позволяя себе наслаждаться.

Но Верг делает это, потому что верит — он может устоять. Может заставить своё тело перестать реагировать на Гриффа так, как тот его приучил, сдаваясь своему возбуждению.

— Помнишь? — когтистый палец соскальзывает по животу вниз и надавливает ровно там, где мочевой пузырь. Медленно и нежно, даже аккуратно. — Ты, кажется, умолял меня дать тебе кончить и сдохнуть...

— Ты всегда можешь сдохнуть прямо сейчас, — невозмутимый тон даётся Вергу с трудом, но он чувствует себя достаточно сильным для того, чтобы бороться с накатывающим возбуждением.

— Могу, — соглашается Грифф, и толпа придавливает их теснее друг к другу как раз в тот момент, когда пальцы забираются ему в штаны и сжимают приподнявшийся член, несмотря на то, что Верг ударяет чужую ладонь рукоятью с силой, но недостаточным из-за тесноты запахом. — А ещё, я могу свести тебя с ума.

— Стараться не придётся, — хмыкает Верг, чуть доставая Ямато из ножен.

— Ты хочешь покрошить толпу, чтобы добраться до меня? — польщённый голос Гриффа звучит снисходительно-мягко, а его рука продолжает двигаться на плоти Верга. — Хочешь показать мне, что ты стал сильнее с нашей последней встречи? Что ты больше не будешь толкаться мне в руку и просить дать тебе кончить, пока твои связаны металлическим прутом?

— Хочу сказать, что сегодняшний день ты не переживёшь, — фыркает Верг, и замирает от того, как когти опасно царапают нежную кожу в паху.

Страх и удовольствие заставляют волну мурашек прокатиться по спине, а внутри всё сжаться от странного предвкушения. 

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — фыркает Грифф, и успевает сделать то, что Верг от него не ожидает, пока обнажает Ямато.

Когтистые пальцы пробираются с другой стороны и сжимают его ягодицу, соскальзывая кончиками по сжатому отверстию ануса.

— Что ты?... — начинает Верг, и выдыхает, снова беря себя в руки.

Не имеет значения что там задумал Грифф, ведь важнее всего, то, что Вергилий собирается победить его, уничтожить питающегося страхами паразита раз и навсегда. Толпа сдвигается, и они оба выныривают из неё в небольшой переулок, где Верг не медлит. Рубящий красивый удар, ещё один — Грифф уворачивается так ловко, словно читает мысли. Наверное, демону и впрямь это подвластно, раз за столько времени Вергу удалось задеть его всего единожды.

От воспоминания того, как он отмывал себя в душе, рассматривая смешавшуюся алую человеческую и чёрную демоническую кровь, Вергу несколько не по себе. Память о примитивной метке не должна будить в нём никаких чувств, но распалённое тело, внезапно, отзывается на неё тягостным томлением.

— Ты боишься даже сейчас, — хмыкает Грифф, отступая, когда Верг снова бросается на него, пуская Ямато в ход.

Они кружатся в этом странном танце — полукровка и его тень, которые пытаются выяснить, может ли сын демона быть быстрее чем демон, или всё-таки у него есть свой предел.

Ямато рассекает воздух с приятным звуком, но такой напор выматывает, заставляет задыхаться, и Верг даже чуть приоткрывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже. Он надеется, что от драки возбуждение опустит его, но это так не работает. 

Это вообще не работает ведь пока он нападает на Гриффа, тот успевает его приласкать — сдавить ягодицу, уложить руку на талию, скользнуть острыми когтями по шее. Словно с мясной человеческой куклой мерзкий демон ведёт свою игру, направленную только на одно — подчинить волю Вергилия себе.

Адреналин в крови зашкаливает, и, когда ловким ударом Грифф выбивает Ямато из рук. Меч, описав круг в воздухе втыкается между двумя камнями брусчатки, и лишь после этого демон самодовольно добавляет:

— Ты боишься, что хочешь проиграть мне больше, чем меня победить, маленький Спарда. Того, что твоему телу опять будет хорошо в моих руках, и ты не сможешь больше давать мне отпор, — синий язык соскальзывает по губам медленно и со вкусом, — этот страх такой сладкий...

Ямато оказывается в руках быстрее, чем Грифф успевает договорить, и они снова сходятся в борьбе, из которой Вергилию никак не удаётся выйти победителем.

А всё потому, что чёртов Грифф прав — страх сдаться на милость, признавая себя побеждённым и получить от этого удовольствие так же силён, как и отвращение ко всему, что составляет Гриффа в единое целое.

— Не бойся, — нежный шёпот каркающего голоса подтверждает эту догадку в момент, когда тот опять зажимает Вергилия между домом и стеной. Заломив руку с Ямато и отбрасывая меч подальше, Грифф стискивает в пальцах ягодицу до болезненного стона. — Это всё равно будет случаться каждый раз, когда мы вместе.

Острые когти царапают нежную кожу бёдер, едва ладонь протискивается под пояс брюк и опасно вдавливаются в сжатый анус так, что Верг заставляет себя расслабиться, только чтобы чёртов демон не навредил ему. 

— Ты — отвратительный извращенец, — бормочет он чуть слышно, стоит только Гриффу навалиться на него всем телом.

— Да, — соглашается демон хрипло и Верг готов поклясться, что он вот-вот сдохнет, когда ощущает колкие кончики когтей болезненно проходящиеся по сфинктеру, заставляющие его почувствовать себя словно рыба, пойманная на крючок, — ты отвратительный извращенец. Я могу сейчас порвать тебя так, что никто и никогда не может починить, а у твой стояк такой крепкий, что ты вот-вот кончишь. Просто омерзительно.

— Нет, — Верг чуть качает головой, и руку выпускают из захвата. Конечно, он не может даже сбежать — не когда задница насажена на острые когти, которые в любой момент могут действительно сделать из него инвалида, — эта чушь не способна возбудить даже девственника.

Всё, что он может — упереться ладонями в каменную кладку, пока горячая и настойчивая рука расстегивает и приспускает его брюки, чтобы найти обильно истекающий смазкой член.

— Лгунишка, — хриплая нежность в голосе демонической птицы заставляет Верга вздрогнуть и сжаться на когтях.

Чувство опасности и правда будоражит его сознание и тело не хуже, чем твёрдая, беспощадная рука, которая принимается надрачивать горячий, тяжёлый, обильно истекающий смазкой член.

— Убери... когти... — приказной тон даётся из рук вон плохо, особенно, когда в голос добавляются хриплые постанывания.

— Разве что глубже, — соглашается Грифф, и Вергилий чувствует, как те осторожно проталкиваются внутрь, и он оказывается на них насажен по самое основание пальцев. Жесткая пластина одного дразнит простату тупым краем, и Верг с силой бьёт кулаком по каменной кладке, до боли жмуря глаза. — Тебе, похоже, нравится такое, маленький Спарда? 

— Сильнее, — рычит Верг, и Грифф замирает за его спиной, не веря в то, что он только что услышал.

Верг и сам не признаётся в сказанном, но факт есть факт. 

Он хочет сильнее и не боится получить запредельно сладкое наслаждение. Отказываясь уступать в желании демону, Вергилий пробует раствориться в удовольствии. Страха нет, сколько бы Грифф ни принюхивался и скользил кончиком горячего и влажного языка по шее, явно пытаясь распробовать его на вкус, отыскать спрятанное чувство среди похоти, удовольствия и отчаянной ненависти. Пальцы внутри раздвигаются одновременно с тем, как другая рука опасно сжимает в кулаке и оттягивает мошонку.

— Ты не боишься того, что я сделаю тебе больно, — хрипло и тихо выдыхает Грифф, и пальцы покидают слабо припухшее отверстие, — но того, что боль может понравится. Эта боль.

Когти оставляют неглубокие царапины на заднице и спине, когда грифон проводит ими в ласке, и вдруг опускается на колени, не переставая ему дрочить.

Верг не понимает, что происходит. Да, он может отбиваться, может ещё раз попытаться убить засранца, когда тот вжимается в его ягодицы лицом и проталкивает в сухую дырку свой язык, но едва это происходит, как всякое желание нанизать врага на Ямато отходит на второй план, открывая ему такое наслаждение, которое в первый миг кажется и вовсе запредельным.

— Блять! — шипит Верг, жмурясь, и с томлением принимая пылкий и болезненный укус совсем рядом с чувствительным анусом. Нельзя не утонуть в удовольствии, ведь то, что вытворяет демон своим длинным, невероятно горячим и влажным языком — непередаваемо. 

Вылизывания чередуются с болезненными укусами, а яйца поджимаются в чужом умелом кулаке, пока Верг неистово дрочит себе, чувствуя, что он вот-вот. Тот мнёт их, едва не выкручивает их, и снова ласкает нежную кожу за мошонкой, дразнит и перебирает, пока сладкий язык толкается в разные стенки, быстро обнаруживая где и как надо потереть или зацепиться изнутри, чтобы Вергилий начал тотально сходить с ума.

В самый жаркий момент Грифф кусает за ягодицу так, что Верг уверен — острые зубы прокусили нежную кожу, но это почему-то не мешает ему выплеснуться семенем себе в ладонь вы прерывисто дыша, прикрыть глаза упираясь лбом в собственную руку на стене.

— Ты боишься, что без боли не будет удовольствия? — спрашивает его Грифф, пока он пытается прийти в себя, и отстраняется хмыкая. — Этого стоит бояться, Верг. Потому что ты кончаешь каждый раз, когда я делаю тебе больно. Подумай над этим.

Демон подёргивается маревом и исчезает, напоследок шлёпая ладонью голую задницу Вергилия, а уже в следующее мгновение оставляет его одного, в узкой подворотне, прижимающегося к каменной стене и дрожащего вспоминать так ли это.

И, к своему ужасу. Верг понимает — он, кажется, сломан. Потому что именно боль становится той самой точкой невозврата, когда он ласкает себя или оказывается снова проигравшим Гриффу.

«Чёртов демон, ты меня победить. Только не так», — с ненавистью думает Верг, пока приводит себя в порядок и находит Ямато.

Им слишком за многое нужно поквитаться, чтобы он ещё хоть раз попытался игнорировать Гриффа.


	10. Chapter 10

Время, что Верг проводит в поисках силы, чтобы победить своего демона измеряется часами, днями, беспощадно складываясь в месяцы и годы. Каждый день он упражняется с магией, вынуждая умирающих потусторонних тварей менять возможность сделать несколько сотен вдохов больше, чем у них и без того есть на знания, которыми некоторые из них владеют.

По большей части это чушь, но попадается и нечто дельное. Так или иначе, но тот двойник, которого ему удаётся призвать по-прежнему недолговечен — он держится всего несколько мгновений, а после распадается, оставляя Вергилия полностью вымотанным, обессиленным.

Упорная попытка заставить себя понять что он делает не так и приводит Вергилия в опасное положение.

Всё было предсказуемо, потому что Грифф появляется перед ним тогда, когда ему вздумается, и то, что этот раз приходится на момент, едва Верг прикрывает глаза, вжимаясь спиной в стену, и пытаясь перевести дух после призыва, не исключение.

— И как поживает наш маленький Спарда? — хриплый голос заставляет Верга собраться, подтянуться, сжать Ямато покрепче и вскинуть подбородок, глядя на своего противника.

С прошлого раза Вергилий старался сделать хоть что-то с тем, что именно боль становится триггером на удовольствие, но всего этого было так же недостаточно, как и попыток при помощи магии изменить равновесие сил в схватке в свою сторону.

— Готов убить тебя, как и всегда, — спокойно отвечает он, глядя на то, как синеватые губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Всегда готов, м? — длинные брови поднимаются несколько раз в игривом жесте, когда Грифф добавляет: — Не иначе как бойскаут.

— Ты повёрнут на маленьких детях, — фыркает Вергилий, качая головой, — отчего такая любовь называть меня малышом? Нравится чувствовать себя превосходящим по всем параметрам? Или ты просто дрочишь на малолеток?

— Я слишком хорошо помню как ты был малышом, — виновато разводит руками Грифф, и его острые когти чуть посверкивают в полумраке комнаты, где на сей раз остановился Вергилий. — Каким ты был сладостно-перепуганным. Боялся даже стаи птиц пролетавших над домом. Ностальгия.

Вергу дурно от одних слов, не говоря уже о том, чтобы и правда вспомнить как он трясся от ужаса перед столькими вещами до уничтожившего всё пожара. 

И как демон трогал его, касался особенно беззащитных мест, шантажировал, усиливая страх любыми доступными способами.

— Если бы я мог, — продолжает Грифф спокойно, приближаясь к Вергилию, — я бы вернул тебя в тело того тщедушного мальчишки с мечом в его рост, а после... 

Когда демон закатывает глаза от удовольствия самое время напасть — Ямато покидает ножны беззвучно, а замах выдаёт только гудение рассекаемого воздуха. Лезвие чуть блеснув в темноте не достигает замершего демона, находя неожиданное препятствие в виде острых когтей.

Скрип получается ужасным, и Верг чуть морщится от неприятного звука прежде, чем понимает — у него не один противник, а двое. 

— Давненько такого не было, — замечает он скучающе и меняет стойку, чтобы быть достаточно эффективным в противоборстве с двумя.

— Но кое-что изменилось, — соглашается человеческое обличье Гриффа, кивая, в то гремя как огромная птица цокает когтями по полу, пытаясь обойти его со спины.

Когда они нападают, всё, что может Вергилий, это заметить — его противники стали сильнее и быстрее так же, как и он сам. Те двое, которых он едва мог победить в детстве, оставаясь с ними наравне, внезапно стали сильнее настолько, что для того, чтобы успеть за ними, нужно приложить все свои силы. Вот только они тают, словно кто-то крадёт их — Вергу приходится пропустить удар, чтобы заметить, что грифон тянет его магию медленно, но верно. Все его способности поделились между двумя врагами, а его магия и вовсе уходит как в песок, переливаясь в чужое тело, и оттого противостояние обречено.

И всё-таки Вергилий не собирается отступать от намеченной цели.

— Ты слишком увлёкся магией демонов, маленький Спарда, — хмыкает Грифф, и вместе со своим иным обличием им удаётся одолеть Верга, вжать его лицом в землю и скрутить руки за спиной так, что вырваться просто нереально. — А магия демонов для демонов. Не для полукровок.

— Это не имеет значения, — Вергилий держит хорошую мину при плохой игре — он изображает полнейшее равнодушие так, что даже верит в него. 

Плевать, что Грифф со своей птичьим обличием обездвижили его, и плевать на то, что руки демона стаскивают с него брюки. Верг знает, что это кончится тем, что опять заставит его выворачивать себя наизнанку в попытке то ли забыть, то ли принять.

Чувства затухают — не только страх, вообще все, поскольку этот раунд проигран всухую, а рефлексировать при победителе верх идиотизма, так что Верг отставляет это вместе с эмоциями и чувствует себя куклой. Если не удаётся не бояться, когда они воюют, может быть получится сделать это тогда, когда он просто не противится?

— Послушный, красивый мальчик, — шепчет Грифф, соскальзывая острым когтем по нижней губе и рассекая её до крови.

Демоническая часть заживляет рану ещё до того, как тяжёлая солёная капля доползает до подбородка, откуда её перехватывает Грифф и слизывает, определённо наслаждаясь вкусом.

Как-то до этого Вергилий даже особо и не обращал внимания, что демон старательно вылизывает каждую ранку, каждый порез, оставленный когтистой рукой, стараясь успеть ещё до того, как они затянуться на коже. 

Зато сейчас осознание этого ударяет в голову, но Вергилию ничего не стоит сдержать порыв чувств.

— Любуешься? — фыркает он насмешливо и поднимает брови, даже не обращая внимания на то, что за ноги его подтягивает к себе птичье обличье демона, утверждая на коленях и замирая перед вздёрнутыми ягодицами.

— Каждым мигом, — соглашается Грифф, чуть присаживаясь перед ним на колени, для лучшего вида.

Верг не сразу понимает, что произойдёт, а едва до его разума доходит, то протест буквально выворачивает изнутри страхом и отвращением. Два чувства сливаются, когда он ощущает как к сжатым мышцам ануса прижимается птичий клюв.

Руки Гриффа переворачивают его с живота на спину, и огромная птица перед перепуганным взглядом Верга устраивается прямо между разведённых ног и толкается по сжатым мышцам длинным языком.

Это странное чувство, но не неприятное, хотя то, что это делает долбаный грифон изрядно нервирует Вергилия.

Внутри горячо. Птичий язык скользкий и влажный как надо, и толкается мягко, но настойчиво, заставляя раскинутые в крепком захвате когтистых лап ноги чуть дрожать.

— Какой ты красивый, когда не пытаешься меня убить, — хмыкает спокойно лежащий рядом Грифф, и скользит ладонью по напряжённому животу, дразнит соски, и совсем редко касается стоящего колом члена.

— Прекра...прекрати... — с трудом выдавливает из себя Верг, чувствуя, как член крепнет от уверенных мазком по анусу и горячего кончика языка, оглаживающего мышцы внутри.

— Что именно прекратить? — хмыкает Грифф, наконец-то накрывая его член ладонью. — Ты не выглядишь как человек, который неистово против, Верг. Ты выглядишь как развратная шлюха, которая хочет ещё. А я могу дать тебе всё. И даже немного больше.

От этих слов что-то внутри Вергилия темнеет, выключается, и разрывающая грудь ненависть одновременно с удовольствием под изучающим взглядом напитывает спокойно дразнящего его Гриффа.

— Я убью тебя, — тихо обещает Верг, пытаясь выдернуть руки из крепкой хватки стальных пут и отомстить.

— Однажды, может быть, — спокойно соглашается Грифф и птичий язык соскальзывает ещё глубже, надавливая на гладкую стенку мышц и проходясь по простате.

Крик сдержать невозможно, хотя Верг и пытается. Он изо всех оставшихся сил старается заставить себя быть стойким и не выдавать ни звука, но когда перед его глазами Грифф приспускает свои штаны и бельё сохранять тишину уже больше, чем может Вергилий.

— Нет! — рычит он раскатисто, и смотрит прямо в светящиеся жёлтым глаза. — Не смей!

Язык опять дразнит простату так, что Верга начинает трясти от удовольствия, но постоянный страх снова здесь. 

Грифф седлает его, вжимается своим стояком в его и скользит кулаком, обхватывая оба члена. Приятное трение добавляет безумия в этот хаос, как и чёртов язык, который проталкивается по напряжённым мышцам так глубоко, что Верг воет на одной ноте.

Всё тело перетряхивает от оргазма, но ублюдки не успокаиваются. Они просто не могут оставить его один на один с самим собой и продолжают своё чёртово дерьмо.

Обслюнявленный анус пустеет, и Верг выдыхает почти что расслабленно, на несколько мгновений прикрывая глаза и давая неге после нелёгкого оргазма окутать сознание.

— Не спи, красавица, — хмыкает загадочно Грифф и толкается в растянутое отверстие своим членом, погружаясь рывком и на всю длину.

Головка проезжается по простате беспощадно, и Верг мотает головой, издавая совершенно отвратительные хнычущие звуки.

— Выйди из меня, тупица, — шипит он почти отчаянно. 

— Как скажешь, — соглашается покладисто Грифф, вынимая свой член из растянутого отверстия лишь за тем, чтобы снова погрузить в него головку и, ловя рычание, невинно спросить, снова двигаясь наружу. — Что, нет? Ладно.

Миг, и он снова погружается одной только головой блядски беспощадно. Так, что Верг трясётся, копя силы на то, чтобы вырваться из цепкого захвата, и, наконец-то снести ублюдку башку драгоценной Ямато. Только ноги дрожат от того, как по припухшим мышцам игриво въезжает головку и покидает его, стимулируя все нервные окончания вокруг ануса так, что член снова стоит колом.

— Не... не смей... — бормочет Верг, и сдавливает головку, едва та погружается в него. — Ка...какая...мерзость...

— Мне почему-то кажется, что тебе эта мерзость нравится, — хмыкает Грифф, довольно собирая выступившую на щелочке капельку смазки под внимательным взглядом Верга и слизывая её с подушечки пальца. — Интересно, с чего бы?

Член снова покидает его, и Верг готов материться, кричать и просто уничтожать целые миры, чувствуя себя особенно беззащитным перед решившим поиграться демоном.

— Может быть, потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы я вогнал его поглубже, но не знаешь как сказать? — задумчиво добавляет Грифф, и его плоть снова погружается в растянутую дырку, вырывая у Вергилия сдавленный стон. — О, да, детка... Может быть ты его повторишь, если я сделаю вот так?

Головка проходит дальше, без проблем погружаясь глубже, и Грифф толкается ровно в тот момент, когда та прикасается к простате. Искры под глазами обжигают, как и ненависть, и страх снова спустить от этого острого чувства долбанной близости к боли.

— Блять! — вскрикивает Верг и хмурится, кусая губы и костеря себя за несдержанность.

— О, да, именно об этом я и говорил, — отвратительно довольным тоном сообщает ему на ухо Грифф и заново делает чёртово движение.

На сей раз Верг сдерживает, и то, как он отчаянно пытается не стонать явно веселит демона, ведь тот наклоняется к его уху ближе, прикасаясь щекой светлых, убранных назад волос и шепчет горячо:

— Я дам тебе кончить через дюжину таких восхитительных стонов.

— Пошёл ты, — рычит Верг, пытаясь сообразить хоть что-то более обидное чем эти детские слова, но голова совсем не варит, когда внутри горячий член снова приходит в движение.

— Я уже там, маленький Спарда, — нежный выдох на ухо пробирает его дрожью, и он выстанывает в ответ, от нового толчка. — Одиннадцать сладких стонов до финала.

Он уже давно не маленький, но это прозвище заставляет внутри что-то вспыхивать и гореть от каждого резкого и глубокого толчка, кусая губы и всё пытаясь не издавать ни звука, боясь показать как сильно ему это нравится.

И боясь, что Грифф догадается.

Тот двигается уверенно, даже жёстко, время от времени сжимая его ягодицу и оставляя пять глубоких ран на коже, из которых сочится кровь. Они болят так, что странным образом становится хорошо — даже лучше, чем от беспощадных толчков.

«Блять, я чёртов мазохист», — думает Верг, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол, и пытается выцепить то омерзение, которое поможет контролировать происходящее между ними безумие.

Крепкий шлепок прямо поверх ран убеждает его в этом, и Верг сжимается, кусая губы сильнее и мотая головой.

— Не то? — тянет с наслаждением Грифф и цепляет его за волосы, вынуждая откинуть голову назад так, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Или же то самое, а, Вергилий?

— Отвратительно, — выдаёт Верг и чувствует сильный, глубокий толчок до больно шлёпнувших его яиц, и хватает воздух ртом, не понимая, как простонал на сей раз.

— Прекрасная ложь, — каркающе-хриплый голос вливается в уши, и новый рывок вовнутрь выбивает из Верга весь дух. Острые когти проходятся по члену, заставляя бояться ран и боли куда меньше, чем того, что если Гриффу вздумается приласкать его, то он кончит так, насаженный на чужую плоть, избитый, но всё равно изнывающий от неудержимого желания.

Новый шлепок и новые раны, из которых кровь бежит вниз по бедру, а член дёргается в когтистой руке.

И стон, хриплый, тихий, но отчаянно проникновенный. Хорошо, что Грифф не может его пытать, ударяя по гордости копированием этого звука, проносится у Верга в голове.

— Так сладко? — усмехается Грифф, сгребая пряди в кулаке жёстче. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я был груб с тобой, да, Верг? Хочешь, чтобы я оттрахал тебя так, как могу только я?

— Чтобы ты сдох и поскорее, — шипя от боли отзывается Вергилий, но голос срывается на новый жалкий стон.

Точные, беспощадные толчки убивают его, выматывают, вынимают душу и размазывают достоинство по земле, ведь он не может сдержаться. Боль и удовольствие, чёртов коктейль, что плещется в венах, не давая сказать что ему это всё омерзительно.

И блядский Грифф, который приучил его тело подаваться к касаниям, наслаждаться теплом, научил желать себя. И не только убить, к неистовой ярости Верга.

— Однажды, маленький Спарда, — шепчет нежно почти в самые губы Грифф и скользит синим языком по его их кромке, целуя в этой отвратительно-неудобной позе так, что нужно всего три движения руки на члене, чтобы Верджил, застонав, кончил, снова пачкая чужую ладонь липким семенем. 

Внутри толчки не прекращаются — Грифф вжимает его в стену лицом, втрахивает, не заботясь даже о минимальном комфорте. Между ног слышны хлюпающие звуки, но Вергу наплевать. Его разум отказывается воспринимать то, что творят с телом до момента, пока на целой пока ягодицы не отпечатывается шлепок такой силы, что он выныривает из посторгазменной неги и сжимается на чужой плоти.

— Сука! — кричит Верг, и снова стискивает его член от серии сильных, хлёстких ударов, понимая, что сейчас именно это и будет причиной того, что Грифф кончит. То, как он «выдаивает» его сокращаясь в спазмах от болезненных ударов по чувствительным ягодицам.

То, как горячее семя наполняет его Верг почти не ощущает, зато покидающий раздолбанную дырку член — вполне себе. Внутри становится пусто, а между ног так мокро, что будь у него чуть больше сил, и он бы дотянулся до Ямато и опять ринулся в бой, несмотря на то, что сегодня он, как всегда, проиграл.

— Да, — соглашается Грифф, отступая и явно любуясь открывшимся видом добавляет, — сука. Горячая, оттраханная сука, которая не сможет не хотеть ещё.

Едва переставляя ноги Верг оборачивается, чтобы успеть увидеть удовольствие в жёлтых глазах, и то, как его демон подёргивается маревом и исчезает.

Совсем ослабший, он лежит и смотрит в потолок, пытаясь как-то справиться с той ненавистью к себе, что пропитывает его существо. Он слаб. Он чертовски беспомощен, раз не может победить в противостоянии самому себе.

Ему нужно сделать с этим что-то. Хоть что-то. Что угодно.

Защитить себя от того, кто считывает каждый, даже самый мелкий его страх.

Стать сильнее. Немедленно.


	11. Chapter 11

Все уловки и ухищрения, которые Вергилий настойчиво пробует используя себя как подопытного кролика не работают. 

Хуже всего то, Что Гриффа забавляет каждая следующая требовательная попытка избавиться от него, и он пробует нечто совершенно невероятное, в противовес. Он пользуется нежностью — в своём понимании, конечно.

Сладкие укусы, засосы, Верг, которого вынуждают кончить раза четыре, не меньше, и медленный минет полностью связанному и беспомощному — всё это ломает его гордость, будоражит ненависть и вынуждает бояться только одного.

Эта разрушительная нежность может заставить окунуться в омут с головой. Привязаться к тому, кто принуждает, шантажирует с самого детства — что может быть омерзительнее? И Грифф явно знает об этом, потому что в очередной раз, довела Вергилия до края, он прижимает его к своей груди, позволяя уснуть на ней.

Конечно же, ничем хорошим подобная херня не кончается, ведь когда Верг просыпается поутру кое-что не так. Сперва он даже не может понять, что именно не так, потому что кажется, будто Грифф всё ещё внутри, хотя демона поблизости нигде не видно.

Странная наполненность изнутри заставляет замереть, нахмурится, когда он садиться на кровати, и ахнуть от того, что внутри что-то сдвигается. На прикроватном столике красуется записка, придавленная небольшим птичьим яйцом. 

Верг смутно припоминает, что вроде уже видел такое — полночно-чёрное, чешуйчатое, переливающееся на солнце, красивое. В нос ударяет запах прелых листьев и стылой воды пробираясь из памяти и вызывая возбуждение и отвращение одновременно.

«Внутри тебя ещё пять таких. Сохрани их до следующей встречи — я рассчитываю на тебя. Грифф.» — гласит записка, и яйцо, которое Верг сжимал в пальцах, хрустит, ломается, выпуская облачко чёрного дыма.

— Чёртов ублюдок, — тихо, но с чувством бормочет Верг, и пытается нащупать их через живот.

Возможно, Грифф солгал ему, хотя это совершенно бессмысленно. Не тогда, когда речь идёт о чём-то способном напугать Вергилия.

Странно, но, вооружившись маслом как смазкой Верг проталкивает в себя два пальца, пытаясь нащупать хоть одно, и ему удаётся кончиком среднего даже задеть его и почувствовать чешуйчатый край, убеждающий в том, что демон не солгал.

— Чёрт, — шипит он, от того как становится хорошо.

Верг не против подрочить, даже с задницей поиграть согласен, чего уж там. Но эта херня просто сводит его с ума. Каждая попытка вытолкнуть заполняющие внутренности яйца никак не может увенчаться успехом — они только вжимаются в стенки, давят на простату, вынуждая бесконтрольно возбуждаться, и не продвигаются дальше ни на дюйм, даже когда пальцев оказывается три.

Стояк мешает сосредоточиться, и Верг всерьёз полагает, что если только он кончит, то станет легче, он будет податливей, и, возможно, ему удастся вытолкнуть из себя посторонние предметы.

Член в кулаке быстро наливается цветом, а распирающие изнутри яйца давят в простату так, что Верг, задыхаясь, кончает через жалкие минуты после дрочки. Расслабление накатывает на всё тело, и приходиться заставлять себя чуть потужиться, но и это не помогает.

В попытке достать чёртову дрянь Верг кончает ещё раз, пока не понимает — бесполезно. Ему просто не дотянуться туда, куда нужно, даже если он исхитряется пропихнуть в себя четыре пальца наполняющие под завязку яйца слишком глубоко и плотно сидят. И ему страшно, чёрт возьми, по-настоящему страшно, что они там так и останутся.

«Очередная причина прикончить ублюдка», — решительно думает Верг, не в силах отстраниться от чувства заполненности, пока занимается повседневными делами.

Он кончил дважды за утро, но его член всё равно в полувозбуждённом состоянии из-за этой гадости, и хочется вновь погрузить пальцы в себя и изъять хоть одно. И, пускай даже попытки ничего не дают, Верг пробует решительно.

— А я смотрю, тебе хорошо, — хриплый смех заставляет тут же напрячься, но Верг не успевает даже до Ямато дотянуться — только пальцы из разработанной дырки вынимает, садясь на кровати, когда крепкие руки вжимают его обратно, перехватывая за бёдра. — Тебе помочь? Ты такой растянутый, что, думаю, ты согласишься расплатиться за то, чтобы иметь возможность избавиться от своей прекрасной начинки.

Меч всегда в зоне досягаемости Верга, и на сей раз он выхватывает его в мгновение ока, но Гриффу словно и дела до этого нет — он просто садиться рядом на постель и оглаживает свой пах, беззастенчиво лаская себя под взглядом прижимающего кончик Ямато к его груди Вергилия.

— И почему мне не выпустить из тебя кишки прямо сейчас? — холодно спрашивает Верг, и содрогается, когда чувствует прохладные когти, беспрепятственно ныряющие в него по растянутым мышцам, и движение одного из яиц внутри.

Оно с лёгкостью проходит тот рубеж, который бел недоступен ему самому, и по тонким голубоватым губам растекается довольна улыбка.

— Потому что это — не магия. Они не развеются вместе с моей смертью. А я хочу лишь чтобы ты сам взобрался на меня. Маленький похотливый сын Спарды, у которого стоит от страха и боли будет двигаться на демонском члене сам — не это ли лучшая оплата? — Грифф хмыкает, вынимая пальцы.

Внутри Верга ненависть закручивается в тугую спираль вместе с отчаянием и жаждой уже покончить с этим. С его собственным демоном, от прикосновений которого желания наливается с удвоенной силой и придавливает Верга беспощадно.

— Ну же, — Грифф вскидывает длинные брови на игриво на мгновение и хлопает по своим бёдрам, — ты сам справишься или помочь?

— И что заставляет тебя думать, что я это сделаю? — поднимает брови Верг, выглядя отстранённо. Так, словно внутри него нет пяти небольших яиц, которые он пытался достать из себя всё время с прошлого раза, когда чёртов демон начинил ими его задницу как взрывчаткой.

Всего несколько часов, но он уже хочет избавиться от них, и Грифф, конечно, об этом знает, когда из воздуха достаёт ещё одно.

— Думаю, у тебя есть минимум пять причин сделать это сейчас, — хмыкает он, вертя в пальцах чешуйчатое яйцо и, сжимая руку, он раскрывает ладонь, показывая как то вдруг постепенно становится крупнее. 

И внутри Верга чёртовы яйца приходят в движение, растягивая его изнутри ещё сильнее.

— Чёрт, — шипит он, дрожащими от напряжения пальцами стягивая с себя бельё и чувствуя, что от того, как он наклонился, одно из них вжалось в анус изнутри, словно пытаясь выбраться, хотя прежде изъять посторонние предметы из прохода вообще не представлялось возможным — те словно вросли в его мышцы, не сдвигаясь ни на дюйм.

— Покажи мне, — велит Грифф, и Верг вскидывает вопросительно бровь. — Повернись задницей и наклонись.

— Ты полагаешь, что я буду тебя развлекать? — удивляется Вергилий, но в ответ получает отвратительный полный согласия оскал.

Запах прелой листвы окутывает его, и Верг подчиняется, словно не нарочно стягивая штаны с бельём повернувшись к Гриффу задницей.

Яйцо надавливает на растянутый и податливый сфинктер изнутри, заставляя его раскрыться, и Верг замирает, заводя руку за спину и ощупывая чешуйчатый бок, который раздвинул анус прежде, чем застрять намертво.

— Хороший вид, — каркающие посмеивается Грифф и Верг одаривает демона полным ненависти взглядом. — Оно там и будет, пока ты не сделаешь то, что я велел.

— Я могу убить тебя, — спокойно говорит Верг, и в ответ его словам распирающее анус яйцо становится ещё чуть крупнее, вынуждая сделать медленный вдох.

— Можешь, — соглашается Грифф равнодушно и пожимает плечами, — но они не магические, так что вытаскивать их придётся при помощи другого грифона. Ты хочешь так?

Верг точно не хочет. Он хочет, чтобы его задница перестала изнывать от мгновенно накатившего от такой растяжки крепкого желания, и ему приходится устраиваться сверху на долбанного демона самостоятельно направляя его член в себя.

Яйцо теснится, и все остальные сдвигаются, пока он насаживается на горячую плоть постепенно. Когтистые пальцы нажимают на плечи, вынуждая сесть на член быстрее, и Верг морщится от боли и растянутости. Трахаться с Гриффом при свете дня, в комнате, а не в подворотне — странное дело. Непривычное. Так же необычно видеть как в желтых глазах, где всегда плещется лишь жажда наживы появляется другое, куда более очевидное чувство.

Привязанность.

— Ты, часом, не влюбился? — фыркает Верг, и жёсткий, болезненный толчок сгоняет ухмылку с его лица.

— Да, я точно влюблён в тебя, — саркастически отзывается Грифф, укладывая сильные ладони на ягодицы так, чтобы Верг даже сдвинуться не смог, пока он подбрасывает бёдра, и трахает его не только своим членом, но и пятью яйцами внутри. — Так сильно, что готов оставить тебя в покое, если ты захочешь.

Верг сжимается неосознанно вокруг горячей плоти, понимая, что демон играется, и интонации это подтверждают, но Грифф тянет его к себе, на себя, и вылизывает сладко рот, кусая до боли, беспощадно.

Его ладонь давит на живот, туда, где сгрудились птичьи яйца, и восторг в голосе демона звучит неподдельный восторг:

— Ты так послушно вынашиваешь их... И так принял — без единой запинки...

— Ты затолкал их в меня после секса, — шипит зло Верг, и в ответ на этот звук толчки становятся быстрее, жёстче. Думать совсем тяжело, потому что они давят на простату так же верно, как и проезжающаяся головка, но Верг пытается.

— И ты принял их, — соглашается Грифф. — Прямо по моей сперме. По ней они вошли в тебя, так что по ней и выйдут после того, как я с тобой закончу.

— Что? — Верг вскидывает брови, и чувствует, как Грифф настойчиво опрокидывает его, нависая сверху.

Лёгкие чёрно-синие пряди с пёрышками на концах щекочут лицо, когда демон поднимает ноги и устраивает их у себя на плечах, вдалбливаясь глубже.

Каждый толчок приближает Вергилия к Аду, настоящему, опаляющему жаром и холодом одновременно, и он не может сопротивляться. В пальцах хрустит простынь, и он кончает, пачкая лицо собственной спермой под восхищённым взглядом демона, который даже не собирается притормозить и дать ему передохнуть.

— Конечно я влюблён в тебя, — без того оголтелого сарказма повторяет Грифф, — такой горячий, тугой, такой щедрый на страх и боль. Я знаю, что заставить тебя бояться не трудно, и сладко так же, как трахать в растянутый тобой анус.

Бледное лицо под взглядом Верга перетекает в другое, приобретая явные птичьи черты, но, что ещё хуже, всё остальное изменяется тоже, включая вдалбливающийся в него член.

— Нет! — вскрикивает Верг, замахиваясь для удара, но Грифф перехватывает его раньше, возвращаясь в обычное состояние.

— Видишь? — удовлетворённо говорит он и соскальзывает кончиком языка по выступившему на груди поту. — Ты боишься, что я трахну тебя птицей. 

Зубы смыкаются на шее Верга, и он кончает снова, трясясь от того, как мучительно это делать, чувствуя себя забитым под завязку. Он спускает от страха, но это не имеет значения — не для Гриффа, который продолжает таранить его не только своим членом, но и яйцами внутри.

— И однажды, я и правда сделаю это, — добавляет Грифф, едва Вергу удаётся чуть выровнять дыхание, — и ты будешь бояться чего-нибудь другого. Такова жизнь.

— Сомневаюсь, — шипит Верг, даже стараясь не думать о том, что может быть страшнее, чем настоящий грифон, который толкается к нему в задницу своим птичьим членом. Впрочем, до сего дня он думал, что нет ничего ужаснее, чем обнаружить у себя внутри долбанные демонические яйца, которые никак не удаётся достать.

— Зря, — хмыкает Грифф, и наполняющие его яйца добавляют снова в объёме, вынуждая всё тело заново наливаться болезненным возбуждением.

Зубы Гриффа смыкаются на потемневшем от желания соске, и Верг уверен, что настойчивый демон прокусит его, но волна жара только усиливается.

Он — долбаный мазохист, которого слишком сложно сломать из-за демонической крови и они оба это знают. Может быть, Грифф и правда влюблён, но не в самого Вергилия, а в возможности доводить его до ужаса так и безнаказанно.

Движения становятся медленнее, но резче. Анус принимает весь член от головки до корня рывками, прежде, чем горячее семя наполняет его так, что кажется проход растягивается просто неимоверно, и его вот-вот порвёт изнутри. Однако, к собственному облегчению Верг чувствует как чёртовы яйца, наконец, сдвигаются.

— А теперь выталкивай их, — хмыкает Грифф, вытаскивая из него член и устраиваясь прямо между бёдер, явно для лучшего вида.

— А ты собираешь на это передёрнуть? — шипит Верг, утирая лицо от семени ладонью, и чуть приподнимаясь.

— Конечно, — хмыкает Грифф, проталкивая в него два указательных пальцы и жёстко разводя натруженные края сфинктера, и пачкая их в собственном семени. — Давай, пока она не остыла. Иначе, я буду трахать тебя снова, но ради спермы второй раз будет таким долгим, что мы закончим только к завтра.

— Чёрт, — шипит Верг и напрягается. 

Яйца двигаются наружу медленно, туго. Они изрядно больше, чем были, и, чтобы вытолкнуть первое, ему приходиться сжаться изо всех сил.

— Вот так, — одобрительно замечает Грифф хриплым голосом, едва яйцо покидает раскрытую и растраханную дырку. — Осталось четыре, мистер наседка.

— Я из тебя кишки выну, — обещает Верг, когда чувствует, что второе яйцо застряло и скулит, отчаянно пытаясь от него избавиться.

— Ты каждый раз клянёшься в этом, но не думаю, что тебе когда-нибудь удастся, — хмыкает Грифф и надавливает прямо под мошонкой так, что яйцо под напором вываливается из горячего сжимающегося прохода. — По крайней мере не до тех пор, пока ты боишься за кого-либо.

— Я соберу... больше... силы... — обещает Верг, и третье яйцо выходит из него легче, чем предыдущие.

— Чем сильнее ты, тем сильнее я, — хмыкает Грифф, наблюдая за четвёртым и пятым, прежде, чем приподняться и толкнуться в не успевшую даже чуть-чуть закрыться дырку, и с наслаждением двигаясь внутри раскрытого до невозможности прохода. — И нельзя бороться с тем, кто знает твои самые постыдные желания. И может их воплотить.

— Хера с два, — шипит Верг, и, запрокидывает руки за спину, выхватывая Ямато из ножен и делает уверенный, рубящий удар.

Перед его глазами кожу Гриффа расчерчивает темнота, и кровь заливает их обоих, но тот не исчезает.

— Ты боишься даже того, что убьешь меня, — интимно-тихо говорит его демон, глядя в глаза. — Так может быть, ты уже сдашься?

— На твою милость? — усмехается Верг, поднимая брови в ответ и сжимая Ямато твёрже. — Чёрта с два!

— Ты не можешь убить меня своим дурацким мечом, Вергилий, — вздыхает Грифф, потирая место, где его плоть была рассечена всего миг назад. — Не тогда, когда я питаюсь твоим ужасом. Для того, чтобы победить меня ты должен перестать бояться. Совсем.

— Я не боюсь тебя, — отзывается Верг, снова нанося уверенный удар и пронзая его грудь.

— Ты хочешь меня, — хмыкает Грифф, притягивая не разжимающего хватку на рукояти пронзившей его грудь Ямато, Вергилия к себе ближе и выдыхает в губы. — И так боишься что это не пройдёт, что можешь воткнуть в меня ещё три меча — это не изменится. Твой страх сильнее, а потому и я тоже, маленький Спарда.

Верг застывает, понимая что тот пытается ему сказать. Всё это время. Все эти разы. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что он промахнулся Ямато — он не промахивался, но боялся этого так, что Грифф оставался невредим.

Каждый раз, когда он кончал благодаря демону, он делал его сильнее, ведь отчаянно боялся того, что ему это понравится. Что это станет его дурацкой привычкой — возбуждаться от грифона, вызывающего у него страх и отвращение одновременно.

И всё, что ему нужно, чтобы победить Гриффа, не так уж и много.


	12. Chapter 12

«Не бойтесь», — говорилось в одной из книг. Страх питает этот вид демонов, укрепляет их, заставляет становиться сильнее.

Не бойся — вот была главная заповедь, которой Верг придерживался всё это время. Каждый раз, когда Грифф появлялся и исчезал, Вергилий пытался не бояться того, что выглядит как его самый страшный кошмар. 

Но теперь всё изменилось.

«Не бойся, а позволяй себе желать», — вот, что он говорит Верг молчаливо на сей раз, когда Грифф появляется в очередной комнатушке, которую Верг снимает, не в силах перестать таскаться по разнообразным местам, где ткань между миром людей и демонов истончилась, и нарабатывая умения наносить самые беспощадные и твёрдые удары.

«Не бойся наслаждения», — проговаривает безмолвно он себе, и выдыхает медленно, прерывисто, прежде, чем усилием воли заставить тело расслабиться.

Ямато стоит в самом углу комнаты, и он не делает ни одной попытки добежать до меча, дотянуться, напасть, когда жёлтые глаза Гриффа пристально заглядывают в его собственные.

— И ты даже не попробуешь? — каркающий голос звучит удивлённо, а жёлтые светящиеся глаза распахиваются широко.

— Не сегодня, — спокойно отзывается Вергилий равнодушно, и делает шаг. Всего один шаг к нему, но этого достаточно, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу друг к другу.

И была возможность притянуть чёртового демона за жилет ближе к себе и властно смять его губы в поцелуе — тоже. 

Страх внутри не поднимается волной, ненависти, выкручивающей его голову тоже нет. Мягкие волосы с кончиками перьев на концах путаются в его пальцах, когда Верг прижимает Гриффа теснее, чувствуя, что он может позволить себе даже перехватить инициативу.

В поцелуе нет мягкости — жёсткие, сводящие с ума укусы, грубые посасывания, сплетающиеся языки. Всё это безумно пошло, но приятно, и из-за того насколько ему хорошо, Вергилию легко закрыть глаза на то, что тот, кто его возбуждает не человек. Желание звучит в каждой мышце, когда они отлипают друг от друга и снова сходятся в поцелуе, попутно стаскивая одежду.

Грифф падает спиной на кровать, подчиняясь желанию Верга и чуть улыбается:

— Ты решил убить меня лаской?

— Да, — спокойно отзывается Вергилий и накрывает бледное тело с мелкими вкраплениями перьев собственным.

Демон не сопротивляется, когда его ноги разводят, и даёт себя растянуть самую малость, прежде, чем принимает головку члена и улыбается загадочно, пока Верг протискивается в него.

— Думаешь, так тебе удастся одолеть страх? — хмыкает он.

— Я уже это сделал. — фыркает Вергилий, погружаясь в его тело на всю длину. — Чувствуешь? Я тебя не боюсь.

Сильные, уверенные толчки по горячим мышцам должны служить лучшим доказательством тому, что эту схватку Грифф проиграл окончательно и ему конец, ведь Верг больше не станет запрещать себе наслаждаться этой противоестественной близостью.

— Глупенький маленький Спарда, — хмыкает Грифф, едва Верг входит в него до шлепка яиц, и замирает, глядя в светящиеся глаза. Иссиня-чёрные волосы разметались по подушке, а ноги сдавили бёдра Верга, когда он почувствовал, что их в комнате больше, чем двое. — Ты должен понять простую истину — я всегда знаю как тебя напугать.

Чёрная тень скользит за спиной, но Грифф держит крепко, не позволяя отстраниться от него, и утягивает к себе ближе, раздирая острыми когтями спину, когда из-за неё появляются два внушительных пернатых крыла.

Проход сжимается вокруг его члена так неистово сладко, что Верг, ощущая как огромный сильный грифон наваливается сзади, оплетая мягким хвостом его ногу и дразнит кисточкой мошонку, кончает в распростёртого под ним Гриффа. Это не похоже на всё, что они делали до этого, но тоже неистово приятно.

Страх первой волной накрывает голову, ведь изогнутый острый клюв соскальзывает по плечу, распарывая стремительно заживающую кожу, а горячий язык вылизывает выступившую кровь так, словно это самое сладкое лакомство.

— Мне не страшно, — тихо говорит Верг, понимая, что лжёт, и в этих пустых словах совсем нет никакого смысла.

— Ты боишься, признай это, — каркающий голос Гриффа после оргазма звучит приятно, но Верг не уступает.

Он толкается снова в горячий проход, надрачивая Гриффу так, как самому себе, на несколько мгновений воскрешая в памяти, как его член двигался когда-то между ягодиц не проникая вовнутрь, только притираясь к горячим мышцам.

— Ничуть, — отзывается Верг, глядя на то, как жёлтые глаза закатываются от удовольствия, пока его рука становится влажной и липкой.

Грифон сзади приходит в движение и то, как горячий язык погружается в Вергилия ему и впрямь не страшно — они уже делали это. И было хорошо. Так с чего бы теперь бояться того, как огромное чудовище будет его ласкать? Если забыть о том, что это долбанная птица, то всё просто потрясающе.

Ладони Гриффа устраиваются у него на ягодицах и разводят их в стороны, чтобы второй ипостаси было удобнее. Верг даже выгибается в спине, и это должно служить достаточным доказательством для него самого, что он не будет против римминга, и желание снова накрывает.

— Ты такой лгунишка, — хмыкает Грифф, сдавливая его внутри, и это невероятно, потому что одновременно с этим горячий язык входит в него с хлюпающими от обилия слюны звуками и дразнит простату. — Маленький сладкий лжец, да Верг?

Их движения синхронизируются, и контроль отпадает напрочь. Верг успевает уловить лишь то, что он кончает не один. Прерывисто-хриплый стон Гриффа растекается блаженством от затылка и вниз.

— Ничуть, — бормочет он, наваливаясь на Гриффа сверху и слегка напрягаясь, когда тот разводит его ягодицы пошире, а язык, напротив, выскальзывает из его слабо растянутого ануса.

— А я вот думаю, что ты всё-таки боишься, — начинает Грифф, и Вергилий, глянув через плечо замирает от ужаса. Огромный грифон наваливается на него всем весом, придавливает к Гриффу и вжимается своим членом в неподатливое отверстие, ясно намекая на продолжение, — боишься, что тебя выебет огромная птица.

— Нет-нет-нет, — рычит Верг и качает головой, скаля зубы, — я тебя на ремни порежу и набью твоими перьями подушку...

— Обязательно, — соглашается Грифф, не давая Вергилию сдвинуться ни на дюйм, пока его кроет птичья версия долбанного демона.

Задница Гриффа сжимается, а руки крепко держат запястья Верга в крепком, стальном захвате.

Если бы он был демоном не на половину, то он бы сумел вырваться из этого адского бутерброда до того, как по растянутым мышцам, из которых вытекает обильная вязкая слюна, толкнётся горячий птичий член, насаживая его на свои размеры как на кол.

— Блять! — выкрикивает Верг, пытаясь отстраниться, и тем самым глубже погружаясь в гостеприимно принимающего его Гриффа.

— Да, детка, — бормочет Грифф, не выпуская и по-прежнему удерживая на месте за руки. — Приятно чувствовать тебя внутри... И снаружи — непередаваемо...

Длинный, извивающийся и чуть расширяющийся, член буквально ввинчивается в податливое тело, заставляя дрожать от того, как чертовски он глубоко и как невероятно много. Верг кончает просто от того, как демон входит в него в своём птичьем обличии, наполняя Гриффа семенем.

— Уже? — хмыкает тот, но сжимается вокруг, заставляя терять голову и продлевая удовольствие. Вторая ипостась тоже приходит в движение, вынуждая Верга стонать от того, как изгибистый орган задевает его везде, где надо, даже когда просто покидает тело.

— Живьём сожру, — обещает он, жмурясь до боли, едва его оба любовника приходят в движение.

— Если ты хочешь отсосать — просто попроси, — посмеивается Грифф, и Верг толкается в него так и не опавшим членом, пытаясь выбить из него стоны или крики.

Дыхание Гриффа сбивается, но и только. Хотя, может быть, пока они синхронно двигаются, тот и издаёт какие-то звуки, но Верг сам толком не в состоянии удержаться от криков, когда долбаный птичий член погружается в него и выходит, заставляя умирать снова и снова. 

Нужно сосредоточиться, нужно вырваться, нужно сделать хоть что-то, но Грифф не даёт ему думать — секунда, и он отстраняется, раскидывается на спине и снова направляет в растянутое, влажное от спермы отверстие член Верга, и притягивает его к себе ближе для горячего поцелуя.

Они оба кусаются, борются за превосходство столько, сколько позволяет выдержка Вергилия. Его человеческая часть умирает в момент, когда демоническая ипостась начинает набирать амплитуду движений. Зажатый в этом бутерброде ему некуда деваться, кроме как получать удовольствие, тем более, что Грифф насаживается на него одновременно с тем, как громадная птица таранит сзади длинным членом.

Верг кончает ещё раз — его перетряхивает, и он пытается остановить всё, но терпит поражение снова — в который раз за сегодняшнюю ночь. Гиперчувствительный от оргазма член ласкает когтистая рука, а крылья с крюками которыми заканчиваются кости крыла всё так же цепко держат его руки поднятыми вверх над головой и вжатыми в стену напротив, пока его трахают с двух сторон.

— Стой... — только выдыхает он, и протестующе стонет, едва мягкая подушечка с острым когтем проходится по головке, заставляя слёзы брызнуть из глаз.

Грифф играется, вынимая его из себя, и снова принимая член Вергилия разработанным отверстием беззастенчиво показывая, как они соединяются, становятся одним целым с этой стороны. Как он с готовностью даёт заклеймить себя членом и вытекающей из покрасневшей и растянутой дырки спермой.

Не будь он на половину демоном, Верг уверен — он бы умер именно в этот момент. Но он может выдержать больше, чем обычный человек. Даже то, как неправдоподобно длинный член демона выходит из него по самую головку и снова погружается так глубоко, что Верг оказывается нанизан на него до скручивающей тело боли. 

— Пере... стань... — требует слабо Верг, чувствуя, что его снова трясёт, но Грифф ловко перекрывает семяток, заставляя сокращаться одну лишь задницу, будто это хоть как-то поможет почувствовать себя лучше.

Верг чувствует только то, что он адово сходит с ума, и его сил — даже демонических сил Спарды — не хватает для того, чтобы вырваться, спасти себя из пучины наслаждения, утягивающей его на самое дно. 

Он игрушка в чужих руках, и ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как кричать от невероятно беспощадных, мощных толчком, от прохода, сжимающего его внутри крепко, и от того, как становится жарко — быть зажатым между двумя ипостасями одного существа, горячими, беспощадными и страстными одновременно.

— Нет, Верг, — хмыкает Грифф. — Я так глубоко в тебе. Чувствуешь?

Член внутри твердеет, и Верг хрипло орёт, потому что одна из спиралей начинает упираться ровно в его простату.

— Чувствуешь, — соглашается демон удовлетворённо. — Мне так хорошо в тебе... Слаще, чем твой страх — это твоя боль, смешанная с удовольствием. То, как ты отчаянно пытаешься вырваться, или то, как уступаешь, давая сделать с тобой то, что я сам захочу.

Острые когти сжимают бледный сосок Верга, и он жмурится, сокращаясь от этого внутри.

— Ты весь в моей власти, Вергилий. Маленький сын Спарды, который ловит кайф, от того, как большой демон трахает его — что может быть прекраснее? — Грифф приподнимается на локтях, выпуская измученную плоть из пальцев, только чтобы сказать Вергу в губы: — Ты кончил уже четырежды, подо мной. И, если ты признаешься в том, что хочешь больше всего, я дам тебе кончить пятый.

— Отпусти, — рычит Верг, но, в ответ его словам жёсткий птичий член приходит в движение, а уставшие ноги начинают дрожать.

— Подумай хорошо, Верг, — хмыкает Грифф, — это не сложно. Что ты совсем не хочешь, чтобы я сделал? От чего ты можешь кончить прямо сейчас? Что тебе нужно больше всего?

Мысль о сильных шлепках на заднице приходят в голову первыми, но Вергилий не думает, что это то, что желает узнать Грифф. Они делали это много раз, и сейчас речь явно не о том.

— Чего ты боишься и жаждешь, маленький Спарда? — спрашивает загадочно Грифф, давая понять — он знает этот ответ. Наверняка пошлый, ужасный и...

— Да пошёл ты, — фыркает Верг, качая головой. Приходится закусить губу, чтобы справиться с тем устрашающе быстрым темпом, в котором две демонические ипостаси начинают двигаться внутри и снаружи.

Запредельное желание сжигает его, и Верг видит по хищно блеснувшим жёлтым глазам — он поплатится за собственное молчание. Руки смыкаются на шее Вергилия в тот момент, когда он кончает и попросту теряет сознание от того, как много удовольствия на него обрушивается.

Задницу наполняет чужое семя, от отсутствия кислорода лёгкие рвёт и оргазм тяжёлым молотом выбивает его из сознания, заставляя почувствовать себя не только беспомощным, но и беззащитным. 

Когда Верг открывает глаза, он готов к тому, что будет один, но не к тому, что, оказавшись на груди у Гриффа и почувствует, как тот перебирает его сбившиеся и слипшиеся от пота пряди и дразнит ими собственные когти.

Их взгляды встречаются на миг, и демон расплывается в сытой, довольной и не предвещающей ничего хорошего улыбке на миг.

— Ты знаешь, что я сделаю с тобой в следующий раз, когда ты проиграешь, — ласково замечает Грифф, и проводит кончиками когтей по щеке. — Найти смазку, Верг. Она тебе понадобится.

Если бы у него была хоть щепотка сил, он бы убил чёртового демона, но, к большой удаче последнего, Вергу хватает сил только закрыть глаза и вырубиться прямо у него на груди, чтобы через несколько часов прийти в себя одному.

Как и всегда.


	13. Chapter 13

Даже демоническая фантазия имеет ограничения, и Верг нащупывает тот момент, после которого он перестаёт вообще что-то чувствовать. Страх, стыд, удивление — всё пропадает, едва пройдена последняя черта пройдена.

Гриффу просто не может больше его испугать и Верг удовлетворённо улыбается, прикрывая глаза и подставляя лицо яркому весеннему солнцу. Демон, которому больше нечем питаться, исчез, оставил его в покое, и у него появился свой шанс наладить жизнь.

Попробовать так, как это делают сотни других мужчин — встретив прекрасную девушку. Само очарование.

— Идём? — мягко улыбается ему светловолосая Ханна, переплетая пальцы своей руки с его.

Она выглядит как идеал и ведёт себя так же. Настоящая девушка, о которой Верг чувствует желание заботиться, и в чьей поддержке находит странное успокоение от разрывавшей его жажды силы и власти.

Нет больше демона, что заставил бы Вергилия искать больше силы, нет того, кто вынуждал бы его быть лучшим, чтобы суметь побороть эту часть себя и защитить от него только двух близких ему людей — Данте и Ханну.

— Да, — кивает Верг и слабо улыбается, отгоняя мысли о брате, отзывающиеся не подобающими смешанными чувствами внутри.

Ханна расплывается в ответной улыбке даже на малейшее проявление дружелюбия, и беззастенчиво кладёт ему голову на плечо. Если бы не тонны прочитанных книг, то, наверное, Вергилию было бы куда тяжелее понять где заканчиваются нормы приличия принятые в обществе, потому что его собственные были стёрты к чертям одним наглым доставучим демоном.

В доме, где живёт Ханна, всё пахнет ею — цветами и теплом. Ни даже отзвука запаха медленно разлагающихся в ледяном ручье листьев, и это тоже помогает отвлечься.

Верг не боится за себя, и он не боится за неё или брата. Гриффа больше нет, и наконец-то он может быть по-настоящему счастлив, когда целует пухлые и мягкие губы и притягивает за стройную талию девушку ближе.

Ханна уступает ему, позволяет вести. Не спорит, когда он раскладывает её на постели, и только гладит по волосам, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы и глядит восторженно, словно не веря что весь он — её, пока Верг стаскивает с неё и себя одежду. 

— Ты такой красивый, — шёпот её такой нежный, что Верг не может удержаться.

Поцелуй выходит чуть жёстче обычного, но никаких протестов нет. Ханна просто едва слышно стонет и пригласительно разводит ноги, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу.

— Ты такая ласковая, — шепчет Верг, целуя покатую коленку прежде, чем прижаться к влажной вагине головкой и осторожно двинуться внутрь.

Он погружается в неё медленно, мягко, без того сумасшедшего сопротивления, с которым когда-то трахал Гриффа, и это странно. Необычно, но не неприятно. Девушка улыбается, чуть хмурится постанывая и позволяет уложить свои ноги ему на бёдра и толкнуться по горячим и влажным мышцам внутрь.

— Верг... — нежно шепчет ласковый голос, и тонкие пальцы притягивают его к себе за шею для упоительно-сладкого поцелуя.

Поцелуя, от которого ему ровным счётом никак. Нет того оглушительного желания, что кроет его с головой каждый раз, стоит только Гриффу протолкнуть свой язык меж его губ и укусить, в извечной борьбе за первенство.

Мягкие и неторопливые движения не дают ему того же удовлетворения, и Верг теряется, ведь к такому он был не готов. Казалось бы, какая разница, если он сверху, но она есть. И даже то, что он чувствует себя внезапно пустым тоже не добавляет удовольствия.

К наслаждению за долгое время примешивается страх. Страх того, что он не может получить удовольствия не только без боли, но и без Гриффа, который даст ему всё, что нужно, требуя в ответ ужас от того, что кто-то может узнать.

— Кажется, ей хорошо, — хмыкает Грифф, появляясь сбоку буквально из ниоткуда и Вергилий чуть вздрагивает.

Ханна не настолько внимательна, чтобы ощутить эту дрожь, или заметить, что Верг становится более сосредоточенным, когда двигается в ней, стараясь доставить больше удовольствия.

— А вот ты выглядишь несчастным, — добавляет спокойно Грифф, садясь на постель в нескольких дюймах от них и внимательно разглядывая как пальцы девушки сжимают простынь, подушку или плечи Верга, цепляясь за них от удовольствия.

Того самого, которому он, внезапно, завидует.

Это неприглядное чувство вызывает в нём отвращение, и Верг пытается избавиться от него, запихнуть подальше и больше не давать высунуться ни на мгновенье, когда ощущает на своём боку прикосновение острых когтей.

Нервная система реагирует однозначно — стояк крепнет, а желание зарождается где-то между шеей и затылком, чтобы раскалённой лавой сползти вниз.

— Ты можешь меня даже не просить, — хмыкает Грифф, поднимаясь и обходя его по спины. — Я и сам знаю, как сделать тебе приятно.

«Чёрт», — Верг готов дать отпор, но Ханна льнёт к нему, он не может оторваться от нежного женского тела, даже когда чувствует, как знакомые до боли пальцы с острыми когтями раздвигают его ягодицы, чтобы протолкнуть в сжатый сфинктер язык.

Мысли выпархивают из головы, а возбуждение обостряется, заставляя двигаться внутри Ханны чуть жёстче обычного. В извинение Верг находит губами её напряжённый сосок и втягивает его, посасывая и чуть приостанавливаясь.

Язык Гриффа беспощадно трахает его по сжатым от слишком долгого воздержания, стянутым мышцам, и это то, что убивает гордость Вергилия. Он позволяет демону делать подобное с собой.

«Ради Ханны», — думает Верг, понимая, что то, что она никогда не узнает, что их в постели было трое не извинит его. Зато от возбуждения Вергилия ей становится совсем хорошо. Девушка стонет, кричит, пока он проделывает всё то же самое со вторым, нечаянно чуть сжимая губы, когда Грифф кусает его за задницу.

— Не отвлекайся, — хмыкает демон, раздвигая его ягодицы шире, и толкаясь прямо так, по чёртовой слюне.

Каждый дюйм, который Верг принимает в себя, выбивает из-под ног способность мыслить здраво. От боли и жжения желание только утверждается, а первый толчок Гриффа посылает собственные бёдра прямо в Ханну, что сдавливает ноги по бокам от его бёдер.

— Я трахаю твою девушку тобой, — каркающий смех скручивает внутренности, но Верг не отвлекается. он опять зажат между двумя, но на сей раз — по своей воле. 

Ханна не протестует от сменившегося ритма, и всё это действо больше напоминает Вергу какой-то отвратительно-приятный кошмар. Тот, из которого хочется выбраться, но в который хочется вернуться.

Сладкие женские крики и сдавленные стоны Вергилия смешиваются, и в них совсем не слышно то, как от властной руки Гриффа на шее он чуть хрипит — демон перекрывает кислород постепенно, медленно, давая прочувствовать каждый миг и насладиться асфиксией, которую они практикуют с детства.

— Что, так гораздо лучше, маленький Спарда? — горячее дыхание обжигает затылок, и укус, приходящийся куда-то между лопаток быстро наливается цветом.

Верг не думает, как объяснит его появление — демоническая кровь заживит метку ещё до того, как он кончит. Их амплитуда растёт, желание зашкаливает, и то, как знакомо и сладко когти сжимаются на ягодицах, распарывая кожу до крови, и снова обрушивая этот грязный, отвратительный, но такой сокрушительный оргазм на Верга.

Он теряется в удовольствии, хотя и слышит сытые поскуливания Ханны, расслабившейся под ним, и то, как Грифф выходит из растянутой им дырки и погружает в неё два пальца, безбоязненно вводя острые когти, убеждаясь в том, что Верг заставит сфинктер сомкнуться вокруг них, чтобы оставить семя внутри и не беспокоить этим свою девушку.

— Если бы ты каждый раз так хранил мою сперму, то я бы никогда не кончал тебе на лицо, — с самодовольным смешком замечает Грифф, разводя пальцы внутри.

Верг сжимается сильнее, когда слышит обеспокоенный голос Ханны:

— Всё хорошо?

— Да, — тихо отвечает он, и целует её мягко, чувствуя, как острые когти выходят из него, а горячий язык слизывает не только выступившую кровь на бёдрах, но и капельку семени, появившуюся на сжатом усилием воли анусе, заставляя его снова вздрогнуть всем телом.

— Развекайся, — хмыкает Грифф и исчезает, оставляя Верга снова один на один с поломанной гордостью, содрогающейся под ним девушкой и презрением к самому себе.

Каждый раз, стоит ему только подумать, что и без него хорошо, как чёртов демон доказывает — нет. Без него неплохо, но не более.

А, чтобы чувствовать себя удовлетворённым ему мало Ханны, которая будет под ударом из-за любви Гриффа к шантажу.

Пальчики, перебирающие его влажные пряди замирают, когда девушка с блаженством на лице засыпает, оставляя Верга один на один с неприятной, паскудной мыслью. 

Ему снова придётся уйти.


	14. Chapter 14

Ненависть к Гриффу и к самому себе постепенно перерастает в апатию. Верга держит только одна цель — он должен стать сильнее. Слабый телом и духом никак не может сказать «стоп» своим страстным желаниям, ведь боится, что лишь один этот чёртов демон в состоянии его удовлетворить. Насытить.

Зато всему остальному — сколько угодно. Так что вокруг Верга так и не появляется больше никого, и только Грифф, что раскладывает его, собственнически по постели или усаживает поверх себя и составляет единственную компанию Вергилия. Получеловека, который изо всех сил пытается убить демона.

— Ты застрял, — фыркает Грифф, когда они в очередной раз лежат на кровати спаявшись в одно целое, и кончики пальцев Верга трогают торчащую из чужой груди Ямато, что не может причинить демону никакого вреда, пока ему страшно его ранить отнюдь не из нежных чувств к Гриффу. — И ты не сможешь победить.

— Потому что я тебе нравлюсь? — хмыкает он едва слышно, ощущая, как раздразненное, оттраханное до нежной сонливости тело отзывается протестом даже на попытку поднять голову.

— Потому что ты боишься меня потерять, — хмыкает Грифф, скользя острыми когтями по обнажённой спине. — Ты настолько не хочешь отказываться от этого внутри, что тебе даже сама мысль о возможной окончательной победе кажется угнетающе страшной.

Верг не отвечает. Нет никакой тайны в том, что похоть побеждает здравомыслие — её-то как раз и диктует его демоническая сущность. Страсть, похоть, возбуждение — всё то, что делает Вергилия ненасытным до грубой ласки и заставляет бояться того, что кому-то другому придётся рассказать о своих отвратительных предпочтениях. И всё-таки без Гриффа будет лучше, в этом Верг не сомневается, что бы этот демон там себе не воображал.

Он станет свободен.

— Разве ты именно этого хочешь? — хмыкает Грифф, словно в ответ на его мысли. А может так и есть, но это не имеет значения

— Чего? — спрашивает Вергилий задумчиво, и их взгляды встречаются. 

В светящихся жёлтым глазах Гриффа странное чувство. Верг бы принял его за нежность, если бы считал, что демон способен на это — но он так не думает. Любопытство может, или снисходительность, или ещё какая-то чушь.

— Избавиться от меня, — спокойно поясняет демон, и Верг ухмыляется, поглаживая рукоять клинка в чужой груди. Он не собирается отвечать, когда Грифф вздыхает, откидываясь и прикрывая глаза. — Тогда ты должен перестать бояться. Хотя люди так не умеют.

Меч вообще нисколько не мешает демону лежать на пробитой подушке и наслаждаться самим собой, не замечая того, каким сосредоточенным становится внезапно Верг. Тот говорит ему это ни раз, и только сейчас до него дошло.

Прикрыв глаза и чувствуя, как под руками человечье обличье Гриффа меняется на птичье, вынуждая его содрогаться от страха, Вергилий понимает, что делал не так всё это время. Он оставался человеком.

Тем, что роднило его с Данте. 

Желание иметь с братом как можно больше общего выросло, когда они оказались вдалеке друг от друга, и сейчас он, словно безумец, цепляется за него, полагая, что только так может оставаться близким тому, что отверг всё демоническое, что есть в его крови.

Пока Вергилий размышляет об этом Грифф окончательно перетекает во вторую ипостась. Грифон огромен, он горячее чем человек. И под его крыльями, сомкнувшимися с двух сторон от Вергилия и мягко касающихся раздразнённой кожи своими ласковыми пёрышками неожиданно уютно.

Омерзительно-уютно.

Из этого кокона Вергилий вырывается, преодолевая собственное невероятное сопротивление. Желание вернуться в тепло, прикрыть глаза и спать так целую вечность он душит твёрдой, уверенной рукой и всё-таки поднимается и одевается, словно у него и впрямь остались на это силы. 

Да, его человеческая часть совершенно и абсолютно измотана, но у демонической части они есть, и их достаточно для того, чтобы привести себя в порядок, тронуть кончиками пальцев амулет, болтающийся на шее и выдохнуть с невероятной решительностью принимая то, что на самом деле нужно Вергилию.

«Маленький Спарда», — так Грифф называет его с самого детства, и понадобилось столько лет, чтобы понять оставленную в этих словах подсказку.

Ему нужна сила Спарды.

— Считай дни, ублюдок, — хмыкает Вергилий, чуть щурясь под изумлённым взглядом Гриффа, застёгивая свой жилет и находя пиджак — оба синие, расшитые серебром, в любимые цвета, пускай даже то, что их оттенки напоминают о грифоне отвращает. — Потому что совсем скоро тебя не станет.

Демончиеская часть Вергилия — его темница, в которой рождается безумие и похоть, но и его спасение тоже. Больше ничего человеческого. Ничего такого, что могло бы напитать почти сумевшего свести его с ума Гриффа — только собственная безграничная уверенность и сила Спарды, которая плещется в нём. Нужно лишь подчинить себе свои желания, и проблема, мучившая его столько времени будет решена.

Раз и навсегда.

— Ты не сможешь победить меня, — уверенно отзывается Грифф.

— Тебе нечем меня больше зацепить, — хмыкает Вергилий, подходя к нему вплотную и укладывая ладонь на рукоять Ямато медленно сжимает пальцы и вытягивает её из птичьей плоти. — Наслаждайся последними вдохами, Грифф. 

Он нарочно называет противника по имени — кажется, это первый раз, когда он вообще зовёт его по имени вне горячки секса, и потому жёлтые светящиеся глаза распахиваются в немом удивлении. Демон выглядит странным образом смущённым, хотя Верг никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что такое вообще возможно.

— Скоро у тебя их не останется, — добавляет тихо Верг и усмехается отвратительно самодовольно, прежде, чем уйти навстречу новым опасностям.

Ему нужно открыть врата Ада, чтобы наконец получить всю силу Спарды и изничтожить мелкого демона, с детства присосавшегося к нему.

Ему нужен Данте.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда всю жизнь проводишь в страхе — он ослабевает. Привычка бояться появляется не столь быстро, как никотиновая зависимость, но зато бросить это дело практически невозможно.

И всё-таки, если опасаться чего-то слишком долго, то можно обнаружить, что ты срастаешься со своим страхом, он перестаёт быть острым, и ты всё чаще о нём забываешь.

Да, Грифф точно знает, что его человек боится скорее «по привычке», и тем удивительнее чувствовать, что и это страх исчез вовсе. Словно кто-то перекрыл ему кислород, выделив для вдохов и выдохов узкую трубку, которой едва хватает чтобы не умереть, но недостаточно для того, чтобы существовать нормально.

«Считай вдохи», — сказал ему напоследок Вергилий, и Грифф понимает, что это не было пустым посланием. Он заботился о человеке как мог, и тот ответил ему взаимностью. Демоническая забота — что может быть отвратительнее?

«Я слишком увлёкся», — разочарованная мысль проносится в голове грифона, когда тот снимается с места сделать то единственное из всего возможного для того, чтобы заставить Вергилия снова бояться.

«Слишком привязался», — корит себя Грифф, с трудом взмахивая крыльями и высматривая свою добычу, на поиски которой он выдвинулся так же, как это сделал Вергилий.

Ему не нужно многого — всего лишь брат-близнец, чья жизнь может снова оказаться в когтистых лапах Гриффа. В тех самым, с которых всё началось. 

И, возможно, тогда, совсем позабывший о его существовании сокрытой в нём опасности Верг снова даст ему этого сладкого чувства личного кошмара, на котором Грифф сидит как на наркотике с самых первых дней собственной жизни. С того момента, как его сущность смешалась с человеческой кровью, получая ужас мальчика, которого огромный грифон едва не унёс к себе в гнездо.

Да, он плотно сидит самом ужасе, что уступает в сладости едким приступам стыда или неконтролируемого желания, которым так просто было прежде разжечь сына Спарды из-за его демонической части — всегда похотливой, полной похоти и с отсутствием рамок в удовольствии.

«Зря я не дал ему привязаться к ней», — мысль о человеческой девчонке ударяет его словно отравленной иглой, и чувство иное, чем сожаление заставляет грифа махать крыльями быстрее.

Да, Грифф развёл их, вместо того, чтобы поступить мудро и дальновидно, опрометчиво нарушил налаживающуюся связь, новый крючок, что можно было бы использовать против Вергилия. 

Но этот его взгляд, эта нежность, с которой он смотрел на человеческую девчонку настолько отвратительна и болезненна, что Грифф просто не мог. И даже сейчас, если вернуть всё назад, то он не сумел бы сдержать себя снова.

Лишь одно существо на свете Верг любит так же, а то и куда больше, чем ту миловидную девицу. Только одно существо во всей вселенной действительно способно заставить его чувствовать страх.

Или вообще хоть что-то, судя по тому, как равнодушен в последнее время Вергилий, который лишь читает, и вообще не обращает внимания ни на какие провокации, а на попытки напасть отвечает короткими ударами своего меча, но в настоящую драку не ввязывается.

Хорошо, наверное, ведь у Гриффа едва ли хватит сил его победить, даже с использованием чужой магии. И пускай смерть и так маячит у него за крылом, так что есть ли смысл вообще пытаться отыскать близнеца своенравного человека?

Той единственной, крохотной ниточки, что прорывается через отстранённость слабым переживанием за судьбу брата, которое, практически полностью перекрывается уверенностью, что тот может постоять за себя.

Грифф не видел Данте столько лет — в последний раз он уносил своего человека подальше от горящего дома, где остались две самых сильных причины для беспокойства и страха Вергилия.

Его мать и брат.

И, даже если он и знает, что вся эта забота, которую Верг чувствует по отношению к собственному младшему брату имеет под собой нечто куда более глубокое. Грифф всё-таки старался не злоупотреблять этим чувством, перенаправляя то немногое, что удавалось на себя самого.

Чтобы найти Данте Гриффу приходиться очень постараться, и, при одном взгляде на беззаботного полудемона становится понятно почему — этот раздолбай вообще ничего не боится. У не пуганного Данте на поясе два пистолета и огромный Мятежник за спиной, а на губах красуется такая же ухмылка, как и у Верга, хотя и уступает в изяществе.

Два таких непохожих близнеца заставляют Гриффа сравнивать их так или иначе, особенно, когда Данте засыпает. Тот самый момент, едва Грифф выныривает из мира кошмаров, чтобы угнездиться в чужой голове, и понять — этот сын Спарды не боится никого и ничего просто потому, то уверен, что его брата нет в живых. Но достаточно одного красочного сна, чтобы посеять зерно сомнений. 

Гриффу стоит это почти всех его сил, но цель оправдывает средства. Между всеми близнецами есть особенные узы, а уж между полудемонами так и тем более.

Магии Гриффа хватает для того, чтобы связать чужой кошмар со сном Вергилия.

— Что происходит? — равнодушный тон его человека заставляет Гриффа усмехнуться и кивнуть туда, где Данте воюет с птичьим обличием, грифоном. Борется — и проигрывает, потому что Грифф сильнее его так же, как и сам Вергилий.

— Всего лишь небольшое напоминание о том, что я не позволю себе умереть, — разводит руками Грифф, чётко следя за тем, чтобы сейчас оставаться человеком. Будь он птицей, то он бы получил больше страха. Но и ненависти — тоже.

И даже попытайся он найти верные слова для того, чтобы объяснить почему он не хочет последнего чувства, Грифф бы не смог. 

— Так что я выживу, даже если для этого, мне придётся стать частью другого сына Спарды.

— Частью? — уточняет Верг и опасно щурит глаза.

«Чёрт», — мелькает в голове у Гриффа. 

Насколько было проще прикидываться обычным демоном, и никак не выдавать того простого факта, что он — не какой-нибудь там демон. Он родился, когда Верг сжал яйцо грифона в ладони, частично уничтожая демона, а частично впитывая его в свою кровь. И он живёт за счёт него — только него, хотя Данте тоже был бы хорошим вариантом, сроднись они подобным образом в детстве.

Но Грифф на самом деле не хочет этого. Одна мысль о том, чтобы сменить свой источник ему противна так же, как и Вергилию — напугавшие его в раннем детстве птицы. И потому он не может солгать Вергу напрямую, хотя как было бы сладко рассказать ему то, что он не может, но хочет сделать со всеми встречными тем людьми прямо на его глазах, питаясь страхом Верга перед тем, что он может стать рассадником заразы окружающих его людей. 

Ложь во спасение себя. Но нет. 

— Я курсирую в твоей крови, маленький Спарда, — хмыкает Грифф, наслаждаясь встревоженным видом своего подопечного, — в её человеческой части. Видишь ли, демоны не умеют бояться, а человеческий страх слишком слаб, чтобы насытить меня.

— Тогда, значит, я был прав, — усмехается Верг, согласно кивая.- Если я завладею полноценной силой демона, стану им полностью и отрину человеческое — ты сдохнешь.

«Да», — думает Грифф, но не подтверждает этого вслух.

— Твой брат тоже подойдёт, — усмехается он, кивая в сторону чужого кошмара, что питает его сейчас за счёт связи с Вергилием. — Вы же близнецы. А такие узы — нерушимы. 

— Но ты живешь лишь в человеческой части меня, мерзкий ты паразит, — хмыкает, явно забавляясь Верг. Его довольство Грифф ощущает так же остро, как когда-то желание или смущение, или...

Сладкое воспоминание о том, как Верг всего раз прижался к его груди ухом, позволяя себе понежиться прямо так после бурного и грязного секса заставляет затрепетать.

— А значит, — продолжает уверенно Верг, — стоит мне только избавиться от всего того, что делает меня человеком — и ты уже не сможешь ему навредить.

— Нет такого способа, чтобы человек стал демоном, — спокойно говорит Грифф, но сглатывает. Он уверен в том, что его нет, но противоположное чувство со стороны Вергилия заставляет сомневаться.

— Только если ты не сын Спарды, — хмыкает тот, и кончики пальцев соскальзывают в безотчётном жесте по подвеске, которой Грифф связывал его столько раз. — Тебе пришла пора писать завещание, маленький птенчик.

От нежного прозвища Гриффа пробирает дрожь иного толка, нежели от осознания — Верг и впрямь нашёл выход. Нашёл лазейку. Вырвался из его цепких лап.

Дрожь нежности к своему человеку, который заставляет чувствовать его тепло и трепет каждый раз, когда они вместе.

— Тебе этого не удастся сделать, — качает головой Грифф, отказываясь верить в это очевидное безумие.

— Разве? — хмыкает Вергилий, оправляя свой жилет и чуть кивает, убеждаясь, что Ямато на месте даже в чужом кошмаре. — Тогда время покажет.

Перекрёстный взмах открывает ему проход обратно, в мир сознания, оставляя Гриффа один на один с тем, что у него осталось — крохи знакомого страха питавшие его, исчезают внутри, под несокрушимой уверенностью.

Так же, как испаряется и сам Грифф, засыпая в крови получеловека, что не ведает страха, вырвавшись из его цепких лап.

Пока что.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8


End file.
